For Survival
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Summary Inside. Wolf-like fic. Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping. Yaoi! Future Mpreg. Rating might go up later.
1. The last in kind

Nekogal: As I said, here is my new story: 'For Survival'

First of all, I'd like to say that Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Duke and Tea are animals, and Seto, Mokuba and Joey are humans. Yeah I know, kind of weird, but it's part of the story.

Pairings:

YamixYugi

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

SetoxJoey

DukexTea

Summary: In a natural reserve, it is found that Yami is the last white wolf with black tail. For this Yami feels miserable as the last of his kind, only hoping his death doesn't affect the world so much. But there is hope when miraculously, there is another wolf found like him, Yugi. To save their species, they are forced to mate and the whole world expects them to do so, but Yugi claims he will only mate someone he truly loves. In the end, they both seem to fall in love, but before they can mate, they have to face another problem, like the animal keeper that wants to steal one of these incredibly valuable wolfs and sell its skin for money. Can Yami and Yugi stop the keeper before one of them gets captured? Will they be able to save their species in the end?

Warnings: yaoi, probably lemons, and future mpreg.

And also, I made up the white wolf with black tail thing, I don't know if there is really a wolf species like that.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

Enjoy the first chap!!

* * *

'_It was just confirmed recently, that Domino's animal reserve, has in fact the last white wolf with black tail in existence. It is yet not known what will be done about this to save this rare species'_

"Wow! You saw that Seto?" A boy with purple eyes and long dark hair exclaimed to named brother as the TV was turned off. "The last white wolf with black tail is at the Domino reserve! You think we can go see it one day? Even Joey could join us!"

A tall teenager around 17 scoffed and stood up from the couch, he had short brown hair, and blue piercing eyes that were locked on his brother. "Not now Mokuba, maybe when we have the time" He concluded and left the room.

"Ok!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, following his brother out.

* * *

A young wolf lied on the grass and watched sadly through the plastic walls as the animal keeper, Demyan, placed new posters on the walls; Demyan had brown eyes and short dark hair, he was wearing his uniform.

The wolf read the message on them and sighed sadly, looking down.

_I__n exhibition, the last White Wolf with Black Tail in the world. _

_From Mondays to Saturdays,_

_Only at Domino's animal reserve._

That's what the posters said, and below it showed a picture of the valuable wolf standing on some rocks looking up at the sky.

And that same wolf, was watching the poster with his own picture.

He was just like his name species said, white with his black tail, only that he had deep crimson eyes that now glistened with sadness.

One would think, that after knowing he was the last of his species, he'd feel special, like he was something the world would grief for when he died. But it wasn't like that, the poor wolf, after finding out, fell into an endless pit of unhappiness.

He had realized he was the _last _of his kind, and there was nothing he could do to change that; but even worse, he'd never have the chance to live normally like all his ancestors did. He wasn't going to find someone he could love and form a family, he wouldn't have grandchildren, he wasn't going to be with his family anymore. All of this, only caused him to turn into a valuable gem that would disappear when his time arrived.

And it only made him feel guilty that he'd be one that ended with his kind.

"Oi, Yami"

The wolf turned around to find a silver wolf with chocolate brown eyes, his hair was all wild and his features were very mature. "Bakura"

The wolf named Bakura sat down next to him. "Stop worrying about it, try to not think of it. It's no big deal"

Yami sighed sadly. "It's easy for you to say that. You are not the last of your kind, you have Ryou, he's pregnant, and the two of you love each other" He closed his eyes and looked away. "But unlike you, I don't have all of those wonderful things"

Bakura sighed, this was just another failed attempt to cheer him up. "Look. I have no idea what it feels like to be in your place. But if you really are the last of your kind, then don't waste the rest of your life whining; live it happily and enjoy every single second of it, because we all live only one time"

Yami stayed silent, and didn't turn at Bakura again.

The silver wolf understood Yami wouldn't talk anymore at the moment, and left.

* * *

"So how did it go?"

Bakura shook his head meaning he failed. "Still the same, he won't listen to me. Yami will seem to ignore everything we say until somehow another white wolf with black tail appears"

Ryou sighed. "I thought so"

Ryou, Bakura's mate, looked a bit like him; he had silver hair although it wasn't that wild, and he had chocolate brown eyes with soft features; not just that but his belly was swollen cause he was carrying pups.

"So what do you suggest we do? I doubt Marik and Malik can help in any way" Bakura said.

Ryou shrugged. "I ran out of ideas"

"Oh, so Yami is still all sad?"

Both wolves turned at the third voice to see their neighbor, the panther Duke.

Duke was a young black panther with glistening green eyes; he was a good friend of the group of wolves.

"I'm afraid so" Ryou answered.

"Any ideas of what we can do?" Bakura asked the feline.

Duke shook his head. "Not really, but you should pay attention of what he wants. He doesn't want to be the last of his kind. There's the answer"

Ryou lifted an eyebrow confused, and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Geez, we already know that. How the hell are we supposed to appear another wolf like him?!"

The panther only smiled, "Just wait and see, I have the feeling something good will happen" He said, and then left.

"Well that sure helped" Bakura muttered.

"Kura, we all know what Yami wants, but it's impossible to achieve. Perhaps we should wait like Duke said and see what happens" Ryou suggested.

Bakura lied down and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess"

Ryou frowned and lied next to his mate. "I just hope this doesn't last long"

* * *

**Next day in the morning**

The bell announcing the reserve was open ran loudly, enough for the animals to wake up after a night filled with rest.

A wolf with sand-colored hair and purple eyes yawned as he woke up. He looked around him and grinned at seeing Demyan opening the gates. The wolf shook with his paw the other wolf next to him. "Hey Marik, wake up"

A wolf with darker and wilder sand-colored hair and purple sleepy eyes woke up and gave a long yawn. "What is it Malik?"

"The reserve is open, and today is Saturday, and you know what that means" Malik said mischievously.

Marik's eyes widened and he smirked. "It means today is Saturday of children"

Malik stood up and stretched. "So we get to scare some kids!" He said excitedly.

Marik stood up as well. "You think Yami will want to join us this time?"

"Highly doubtful" Malik answered to his mate.

Marik shrugged, still smiling. "Oh well, he may want to watch anyway"

The two got ready and grinned at seeing how the kids started to run inside happily, wanting to see the animals.

* * *

At hearing the bell Yami woke up, and opened his eyes lazily; he saw how the children entered the reserve and he knew what that meant.

They all came to see him.

Yami sighed, he had learned that letting people see him wasn't a good idea. They'd all take pictures because he was as they said, 'the last in the world and would die some day'. The kids pointed at him like he was some kind of freak and would say it was a pity he was the last white wolf with black tail.

And not wanting that to happen again, Yami stood up and walked away, hiding behind some plants to not be seen.

* * *

The kids stood outside the wolves' cage; they were watching Ryou sleep calmly (he was now used to the presence of the children) and Bakura was lying beside him, watching closely the kids.

Marik and Malik were growling at the visitants and a few times they feigned they were going to attack, scaring the crap out of some parents, and causing some kids to run away.

And Yami was nowhere to be seen.

But on the other side, Duke loved visits, and so did his mate Tea. Both would even pose for the cameras, and for the kids, they even purred like kittens.

Although, that didn't stop that some visitants were disappointed at not seeing the legendary white wolf with black tail.

A boy that was desperate to see Yami, was knocking the plastic cage, hoping the wolf would come out. "Come here wolfie, come out" He called.

From where he hid, Yami heard the boy call for him, and was getting frustrated from the constant knocking.

At getting no response at all, the boy started pounding on the glass. "Come out you wolf! You're the last in the world and I'm not leaving until I see you!!" He yelled.

Yami growled under his breath, already reached his limit. He jumped out from his hiding, then tried to attack the boy through the glass with his sharp claws, only to be stopped by the plastic wall. The boy flinched and stepped back as he watched frightened how the angered wolf growled and barked (1) at him and tried to break the glass.

Yami's appearance when he was angered was terrifying. His crimson eyes only showed pure rage, he showed his fangs that could easily bite through human flesh, his ears and tail were up in alert, and the hair of his back was standing, like a small mane.

Really scared, the boy ran away to his mother.

Yami at seeing him gone, stopped his actions and panted tired. He turned around and saw the expression of all his friends.

Ryou froze from where he was, never seeing Yami so angered.

Bakura was startled, and stood in front of Ryou ready to protect him in case Yami lost control.

Malik was wide eyed and took a step back, not wanting to mess with him at the moment.

While Marik was fascinated at seeing such awesome way of scaring a child.

Yami recovered his breath and lowered his head, not daring to look at his friends; then walked away.

He went to his den and curled in a ball, whimpering softly as tears formed in his eyes. "What is going to happen to me now?"

* * *

(1) Yes, wolves actually bark. Believe it.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Snap

Nekogal: I just got a new laptop people!! Gahhh! And I'm so freaking happy! That's why I wanted to update, to celebrate!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami's previous attack wasn't the last one. It had turned out that Yami now hated visits, especially from kids. He would scare away anyone that dared to get close, and after the reserve was closed, he'd go to his den and stay there until dinner time.

It was Sunday, and the reserve wasn't opened that day, so it was very calm.

The group of wolves gathered waiting for Demyan to bring dinner, except for Yami who would come out until he smelled the fresh meat.

"Ok, this is going too far. At first he just hid, but to attack the visitants? He's turning dangerous!" Bakura exclaimed.

"You're not the only one that is worried, what if one day he actually manages to break the glass?" Malik asked, thinking the worse at imagining Yami breaking the glass.

"Then it'd turn into a bloody scene" Marik said worried.

"But that's not the worst thing, if another wolf like him doesn't appear, he'll be like this forever!" Ryou said concerned.

That last statement startled everyone, because they knew it was very true.

"He better not be, I won't let him scare my children" Bakura growled.

Ryou looked down at his belly worriedly, fearing for his pups.

The four stopped talking at hearing noises coming from outside; they looked up to see Demyan carrying a big bag on his back.

Demyan took out from his belt a key and opened the wolves' cage. He stepped inside slowly to not cause the wolves to attack him; he emptied the bag and pieces of meat fell on the floor.

The animal keeper, knowing they were hungry, left and closed the cage.

Once Demyan was gone, Marik, Malik and Bakura jumped to the meat; Ryou not been able to move that fast for he was carrying pups.

Marik and Malik just ate all they could while Bakura took some pieces of meat and gave them to Ryou.

There was only the sound of chewing and tearing apart the meat, until silently Yami came out from his den and walked towards the mountain of food. He didn't look at anyone, not even a small glance at all; and started to eat to his fill, causing an awkward atmosphere to invade the place.

After finishing his meal, Yami left, saying nothing at all.

When Yami was gone, Ryou sighed relieved. "Oh boy, now I feel scared every time he comes near. He just looks so angered…"

"He may be angry from the outside Ryou, but he is suffering inside" Bakura said. "Anger is a way to show you're scared"

Ryou nodded and cuddled to Bakura's side. "I know"

They were all silent for a moment, until Malik broke it. "You know," He started. "There is a possibility, a small one, that there is actually another white wolf with black tail out there. Only it hasn't been found yet"

"Yeah" Marik agreed, "But it's also possible that meanwhile it is not found, Yami finally snaps and attacks any of us"

Ryou stiffened, Malik widened his eyes, and Bakura glared at Marik for saying that kind of thing.

"But don't worry" Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, "If that ever happens, I'll be there to protect you, including our little ones on the way" He soothed, knowing that if Ryou panicked or was frustrated in any kind of way, could hurt the puppies.

This seemed to calm down the younger wolf and he smiled relieved. "Thanks" Then he couldn't help to let out a yawn of tiredness.

"We better go to sleep" Malik said, the other three agreeing and going to their dens.

* * *

Yami laid on the floor of his den, looking firmly at the nothing, his mind too deep in thoughts. _'What will happen after I disappear? Will I just be another species that got extinct? Will I be long forgotten by the world?' _

Yami sighed sadly and closed his eyes. _'Why does this have to happen to me?'_

Just after Yami asked that to himself, a flashback was showed before his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, what's going on?" A younger Yami asked frightened to his mother, who was looking around them, waiting for someone or something to appear. His mother was white with in fact a black tail, and green eyes._

"_Sweetie, don't worry, everything will be fine" _

_Yami whimpered scared at hearing another gun been shot. "But where is daddy? And the others? What happened to them?" He asked with watery eyes._

_Yami's mother smiled sadly. "I'll go look for them, you hide and no matter what you see or hear, don't come out until I come back" She commanded._

_The small pup nodded now crying. "Please be ok mommy" He sobbed._

_Yami's mother gave him a weak smile and licked her son's face. "I love you Yami, please be careful" Was the last she said and ran away._

_The scared wolf watched her mother disappear in the distance, and hid in some bushes, shaking in fear, just hoping that nightmare ended soon._

_He watched from his hiding place some humans holding strange weapons running in the direction his mother went, yelling things like 'Don't let them escape!' or 'I saw one!'_

_Yami just kept still, waiting for those bad men to go. But he didn't know when it was safe to come out, so he curled in a ball and tried to close his eyes, hoping his mother would come to wake him up and tell him everything was ok._

_End Flashback_

At the memory Yami let some tears slide down his cheeks "Thank you mom" He whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

Another Monday came, and this day of the week was rather calm because most families didn't have the time to visit the reserve. Most of the animals that day were relaxed and didn't even pay attention to the few people that came to see them.

Ryou was taking a nap, with Bakura next him resting his head on Ryou's back.

Marik and Malik were playing wrestling, tackling each other and biting their ears playfully.

Yami had climbed a tree and lied on a comfortable branch, been covered by the warm shadow of the tree, and having the perfect view enough for him to be aware of everything.

At feeling a small kick, Ryou grimaced waking up. "Kura…"

Bakura yawned waking up. "Yeah?"

"I feel funny from my stomach"

Bakura widened his eyes in realization. "You don't think that…"

Ryou bit his lip nervously. "Maybe"

Immediately, Bakura stood up and helped Ryou stand as well, not liking the idea of him having his children in front of the visitants.

He managed to take Ryou away from the visitants' view and helped him lie down behind a tree. "It's ok Ryou, it will be fine" Bakura comforted, earning a smile from the younger wolf.

* * *

Another animal keeper was patrolling near the wolves' cage, and noticed the state Ryou was in. He took out from his belt a walkie talkie and turned it on. "Hey, Demyan"

"_Yeah?"_

"Where are you?"

"_In the gorillas' habitat"_

"Come over to the wolves' cage. Something's going on"

"_What? What is it?"_

"The silver wolf it's having its pups"

"_I'll be right __there; you try to make the visitants leave that cage"_

"Got it"

Jeff, the animal keeper, kept the walkie talkie back to his belt and walked to where the few visitants were watching. Jeff was blond with green emerald eyes. "Excuse me, but given to certain circumstances, you'll have to leave the wolves' cage and come back tomorrow. In name of Domino's animal reserve, we apologize for the inconvenient"

The visitants were confused at this. "But what is going on? " A small girl asked.

"A silver wolf is having its children" Jeff answered.

This made the visitants happy, and they gladly left.

Jeff placed a sign that said 'no trespassing' and stood in front of the cage in case anyone wanted to get close.

* * *

Soon, everyone, including Yami who was still on the tree, knew that Ryou was giving birth; with Demyan watching from outside making sure nothing bad happened.

* * *

Two hours later, Ryou had given birth to three little puppies, two girls and one boy. The three had silver hair just like their parents, with the same color of eyes, only that the boy and one girl had soft features, and the other girl had mature features.

Yami watched quietly from the tree how Bakura licked Ryou's face in affection, completely overwhelmed by the happiness.

Yami felt his heart break in agony at seeing the new mother lick his pups, and how Bakura smiled down at them (this made Yami feel sad because Bakura only smiled when he was truly happy)

Yami then remembered the situation he was in; he would never live what Bakura was living that moment, he'd never raise his own children, he'd never, he'd never have a family to love…

"I love you Kura"

"Love you too Ryou"

His heartbeat started rising in rage, the pupils of his eyes dilated, he stopped thinking rationally, and instinct took over him. And his instinct said, that if he couldn't have a family,

no one would.

Yami growled and showed his sharp teeth, ready to attack. He jumped down from the tree to attack Ryou's pups, his claws ready to strike the fragile creatures.

"WATCH OUT!"

Ryou gasped and widened his eyes in horror at seeing Bakura push Yami away just before he could attack any of the newborns. The two fell to the ground, and before Yami could stand up, Bakura attacked him again, outraged that Yami even tried to hurt his children.

The two rolled down on the floor, growling and scratching each other, until Yami stayed on the bottom, Bakura jumped away in an offensive position. "Ryou protect the kids!"

As much as Ryou wanted to stand up, and take his pups and run away, he couldn't, for he was still tired. "I-I will!" He answered.

Still, Bakura looked angrily at Yami. "What has gotten into you?!"

Bakura got no answer, only noticing that Yami looked different in some way, like he had lost control of himself. And in a second, it hit Bakura.

Yami finally snapped.

"Come on Yami! Come back to your senses!!" Bakura yelled.

Yami barked at him and then ran towards Bakura, his claws scratching his cheek. The silver wolf, way too angered jumped at Yami and attacked him with all his might.

Scratches, bites, kicks, growls.

If this fight wasn't stopped in time, surely one of them was going to die.

From outside the cage, Demyan watched shocked how the fight began. 'Dammit!' As fast as he could, he went to the main office, took a tranquilizer and returned to the cage, opening it not caring at all that he could be attacked by the wolves. Quickly, he shot a dart to Yami, and another to Bakura.

Yami turned at Demyan, and growled at him feeling how the dart was slowly making effect on him. He tried to jump at the animal keeper, but his legs didn't respond, and he just fell to the floor, closing his eyes and falling unconscious.

When Bakura was shot he stood still and turned back at Ryou panting, he gave his mate a reassuring smile as to let him know he'd be ok; then fell unconscious as well.

Everything turned into a blur after that…

* * *

Please review!!


	3. Return

Nekogal: Guys, I'm very sorry for all the time I was gone, but here's the thing. My internet was not functioning that well so we reported it, from that day on, it went dead; we thought it would come back in a few days or a week, but it turns out this weird problem appeared and took more time than expected.

For been missing this long, I'll update two chapters of 'Neverland', one of 'Forr Survival' and another of 'Looking for my True Love'. I had a lot of time to write so I hope it's good enough.

Also, I'm very delayed in updates. I'm reading all of your reviews and private messages, but it will take me a while to read all the chapters I missed. Just give me a week, and by that time, everything will be back to normal.

Thanks guys.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

He didn't know how long it had passed since he was shot, where he was, or how he got there, but what he wanted the most that moment, was to go back with Ryou and his pups to make sure they were all ok.

Bakura managed to open his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. He was inside a cage with no way out, in the reserve's medical room in which animals came to be checked up. The silver wolf tried to move a little but groaned at feeling something sting on his butt; it seemed they already checked how he was…

Bakura looked around and Yami was nowhere to be seen, only Demyan that was with Jeff discussing something. Both seemed to be tense, so it surely was important.

Bakura kept still, trying to listen what they were saying.

"So what should we do with him?" Jeff asked.

"Keep him in his cage for at least a day, he's gotta be really angry to try and attack those puppies"

Bakura growled inwardly, they were definitely talking about Yami.

"What do you think made him so angry?" Jeff asked curious, never seen this kind of behavior in a wolf before, especially one that used to be kind with his friends.

Demyan shrugged. "Who knows, but we better keep him locked up for the rest of the day, that might calm him down"

"I suppose" Jeff then turned at Bakura's cage, and the wolf immediately closed his eyes to pretend to be still asleep. "What about him?"

Demyan took a closer look at Bakura. "We'll return him to the cage, he most be wanting to see his pups more than anything"

Bakura smiled inwardly at this.

"He's ok after all, just a few scratches"

Jeff nodded. "Ok, I'll take him back. Oh and by the way, Mr. Sugiyama wants to see you. He said he found something important"

Demyan gulped at this, he knew he wasn't going to be fired but it still was scary to be called by the manager. "Ok. Go and take the silver wolf back to the cage"

Jeff nodded and saw how Demyan left. He looked down at the cage, and with all his strength, he picked it up and exited the reserve's medical room.

* * *

Ryou was in his den, watching his puppies sleep, waiting impatiently for Bakura to return. It had passed two hours and he was very tense, fearing the worse happened, like he was transplanted to another reserve, or that his previous fight with Yami injured badly, or even, it injured so much that he…

Ryou shook his head forgetting that last thought, he knew that Bakura was ok, he was strong and a fighter. He was surely going to be fine.

But still, he really wanted Bakura to come soon to meet his children. Ryou looked down at his pups that were still nameless and smiled warmly.

If it hadn't been for Bakura they'd probably wouldn't be there, and he was very thankful that didn't happen.

Tired of waiting, Ryou decided to take a nap and that hopefully he'd be woken up by Bakura. He let a yawn escape his mouth and he lied down, the last he saw before he closed his eyes his beautiful puppies.

……

…

"Ryou, wake up"

"Huh?" Ryou opened his eyes and saw before him a smiling Bakura; well that was a quick nap!

Ryou fully woke up and smiled widely, licking the face of his mate. "Kura I'm so happy you're ok!" He cried happily.

Bakura chuckled and smiled warmly at Ryou. "I'm ok, it was only a dart Ryou"

Ryou sighed relieved and his body un-tensed. "Thank goodness. Oh and Kura, I want you to meet someone" He said and moved away his tail to reveal three little puppies.

Bakura lied down next to Ryou and watched in awe his children. "I didn't have the chance to see how much they look like you" He whispered.

Ryou smiled and cuddled to Bakura's side. "And to you too"

Bakura licked Ryou's cheek. "So I guess we'll name them like we agreed"

Ryou nodded and pointed at the girl that looked exactly like Bakura. "This one will be Adele, and the other girl Adina"

"And the boy Akefia"

"Yep"

Bakura nuzzled Ryou's nose and licked his cheek again. "Please tell me what happened back there" Ryou said.

Bakura stopped his loving actions and looked at Ryou seriously. "I'm not so sure. I woke up in the reserve's medical room. I was in this cage and I saw Demyan and Jeff talking. Yami wasn't in there for some reason by the way. I could hear Demyan and Jeff talking about Yami, and they are going to keep him away for a day"

Ryou really didn't know how to react, to be happy Yami was away from his puppies, or sad because of why Yami reacted that way.

"You think he'll be ok?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed. "We can only wait and see" Suddenly, Bakura raised his ears and sniffed the air sensing someone. "You guys can come in"

At hearing it was safe to go inside, Marik and Malik entered the den, who had been outside listening their conversation.

"Ohh! They are so cute!!" Malik squealed at seeing the puppies.

"So Yami will be locked up for a day, huh?" Marik asked ignoring Malik's excitement.

"So it seems" Bakura answered.

"Look how cute they are!!" Malik yelled.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I saw them Malik"

"They are so freaking cute!"

"Yes, yes they are"

Ryou chuckled. "So why did you two come?"

Marik stopped his conversation with Malik and turned at Ryou, remembering the main reason of why he was there. "Ah yes, Duke saw something from the other side of his cage, and he said it was rather important for us to see it"

Bakura raised an eyebrow confused, "And what exactly did he see?"

"I dunno" Marik said shrugging. "But let's go check it out"

"Oh my God they are sooo cute!" Malik shouted.

Bakura sighed. "I really don't want to leave Ryou right now"

"I'll stay!" Malik chirped.

Bakura nodded. "Ok, we'll be back in a minute" And with that said, and one last glance at his family, Bakura and Marik left.

* * *

"Glad you two came" Tea said from inside her cage.

"So what exactly did you see?" Marik asked as he saw Duke approach them.

Duke sat down next to Tea, so he was facing the wolves. "From the other side we saw a truckload with a big wooden box tied to it, it had a stamp saying it was to this reserve" Duke started.

"Those trucks are only used to transfer animals" Tea said. "And since the box had a hole on it, we figured it was for an animal to breathe" She explained.

Bakura widened his eyes. "So you think there's another animal coming to the reserve?"

Tea nodded.

"Any idea of what species it is? Because if it is a white wolf with black tail that'd be awesome" Marik said.

Duke shrugged shaking his head. "No idea dude, that was all we could see from our cage"

Bakura sighed disappointed. "Oh well, there's still a chance"

"Yeah I guess"

* * *

"… _and that's the weather next week. Now, we recently were informed that in Domino's animal reserve, the last white wolf with black tail, for unknown reasons, has turned violent towards visitants of all ages. We had our reporter go talk to the manager, Mr. Sugiyama about this issue and he's now at the animal reserve, go on Kyon"_

_~Begins transmission_

"_Thank you, here I am as you can see with Mr. Sugiyama, manager of Domino's animal reserve. Hello Mr. Sugiyama"_

"_Hello there Kyon"_

"_Mr. Sugiyama, can you please tell us what has caused this strange behavior on the white wolf with black tail?"_

"_I'd like to answer you but I'm afraid I don't know. A few days ago he tried to attack a visitant but fortunately because of the cage no accidents happened, from that day he turned violent to the visitants scaring them away, especially kids"_

"_And what are you going to do about this?"_

"_We'll try to wait and hope his anger goes away with time"_

"_Has this new attitude caused any problems?"_

"_Well not to the visitants but to his partners. He tried to attack three puppies, and the father protected them, beginning a fight. Fortunately they are all ok, but I fear this happens again"_

"_Anything you'd like to say to the visitants that wish to see this wolf?"_

"_Yes, only one thing. I apologize for the inconvenient, and unless you don't want to be 'attacked' by him, I ask you to please to not go near the wolves' cage. Although there are still other animals that you can visit"_

"_Thank you Mr. Sugiyama, I'm Kyon Norikai, reporting from Domino's animal reserve, back to Daily News"_

_~ends transmission~_

"_Thank you Kyon, we'll be right back after these messages"_

Mokuba turned off the TV and sighed sadly. "An animal doesn't turn aggressive for no reason at all. Something must have caused him to get angry" He stood up and went to his brother's office.

"Mokuba, what's up?" Seto asked from his desk working, not even looking up at his brother.

"Yo Mokie!" Joey greeted, from where he was sitting on the spinning chair.

"Hi guys" He closed the door behind him. "Big brother you think that maybe we can go to the animal reserve anytime soon?"

Seto kept typing on his computer. "Well, tomorrow I have the afternoon off, although I could use that time to keep working…"

"Come on Set!" Joey said as he spun around on the chair. "One afternoon off won't kill you! It'll be nice to go out the three of us and have some fun. We even might see the white wolf with black tail"

'And I want to see what caused him to turn angry' Mokuba thought.

Seto stopped his work and looked at Joey. "Fine, only for you puppy and for Mokie" He turned back at his laptop at seeing Joey smile widely. "I guess you're right. But only one afternoon off per year"

"Big brother!" Mokuba whined as Joey snickered.

"Fine, by trimester"

* * *

Please review!


	4. The new animal

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Ryou's puppies were checked by the reserve's doctor and even though Bakura was angry that humans touched his children, he was glad that they were ok in health.

That same day it was supposed that Yami would be returned to the cage, hoping that a day of isolation calmed him down.

Bakura and Marik had told Ryou and Malik what Duke and Tea saw, and there was no doubt an animal was transferred, although they hadn't heard anything about it lately and were beginning to doubt it.

It was still early, and the reserve wasn't opened yet, so Demyan and Jeff decided to place the animal to its cage.

The animal had put up some resistance, but in the end they managed to place it inside a cage with the help of a muzzle.

"I can't believe this! This is just too good to be true!" Jeff exclaimed as he and Demyan carried the cage. "What did Mr. Sugiyama say when we received it?"

"That it was something that would probably never happen again, and it was our responsibility to make it save its species. And that this would bring a lot of visitants"

"Totally! You think that wolf is calmed down now?"

"Hopefully, and he better be, I don't want to stop another fight" Demyan replied.

The two stopped walking when they reached the wolves' cage. Jeff opened it and Demyan stepped inside.

At the presence of the animal keeper, the wolves stood where they were, knowing Demyan wasn't there to bring them breakfast.

The cage was opened and an angry wolf came out.

Yami seemed to be frustrated, but wasn't thinking of attacking Demyan, he couldn't anyway with that muzzle. He stood still and felt how his muzzle was taken off and then two animal keepers left. Yami looked around at him, and at seeing a frightened Ryou and a protective Bakura standing in front of his family, Yami sighed, going back to his den not even saying 'hello' to his friends.

The four wolves sighed disappointed, thinking that it was possibly the new animal.

* * *

"So where is it right now?" Jeff asked as they returned to the reserve's office.

"In a box waiting for us" Demyan answered. "We should probably hurry and place it with the others so it can meet them, besides Tristan will come soon and open the gates"

"Right"

* * *

Ryou looked worriedly at Bakura as Marik and Malik whispered to each other something. "Kura, go talk to Yami. I'm worried"

"What?! He almost killed our children yesterday!"

Ryou sighed. "I know, but he acts that way for a reason. I just want to make sure that he's fine" He pleaded.

Bakura couldn't stand the way Ryou looked at him with those eyes, and surrendered. "Fine. I'll do it just for you"

"Thank you Kura"

Bakura made his way to Yami's den and stood outside. "Oi Yami, can I come in?"

"Go away Bakura" Was the cold reply.

"Well, just to let you know, Ryou wanted to make sure you were ok" Bakura said. "So, are you?"

"I'm fine. Now go away" Yami growled.

Bakura scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way" Bakura mumbled and left.

* * *

The animal had refused to leave his box the instant the animal keepers tried to transfer it. It wouldn't move, and just stared at them harshly, not trusting them.

"Come on, we won't hurt you" Jeff said as he tried to place the rope around the animal's neck. "We have to take you to a doctor and make sure you're ok" Jeff continued saying, hoping the animal would understand.

After some struggling they managed to place the rope around his neck, and the animal growled angry at them.

At seeing it was probable they'd be attacked, Demyan went for a muzzle, and placed it as well on the reluctant animal.

The creature, tried to take it off, but he was pulled by the rope and was forced to walk outside the box.

* * *

Adele, Adina and Akefia were asleep when Bakura returned with Ryou; he lied down next to him and just grunted. "He didn't let me in, and said he was fine. Although I don't believe him"

Ryou gave a worried look. "At least he's not angry anymore"

* * *

After the check up, the animal turned out to be fine in health, so it was time it was taken to its new cage.

Both animal keepers placed it inside the small cage again, and carried it to the wolves' cage.

* * *

Marik and Malik noticed that Demyan and Jeff were back, and looked up in curiosity at seeing another cage with them. "Could it be?" Malik asked.

"Only one way to find out" Marik said and stood up to tell Bakura and Ryou, who weren't aware of this.

* * *

"And now," Demyan began as he stepped inside the wolves' cage. "Let's hope things go as planned" Demyan slowly opened it, now seeing that the other four wolves were staring firmly at him.

The cage was opened, and the animal keeper left immediately.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik waited patiently for something to come out from that cage, but yet, they saw nothing. It only looked dark from the inside.

Two white ears rose silently to check if there was movement from the outside; then the left ear tilted at hearing calm breathing. Big round amethyst eyes opened and looked at the creatures that were waiting for him to come out, and analyzed each of them, noticing there were three puppies hiding behind a silver wolf.

It looked safe, there weren't any humans, and the environment almost looked like a real forest.

Carefully, with silent and small steps, the newcomer came out from the cage, been received immediately by the sun.

The four wolves widened their eyes in shock at seeing before them, what they thought was impossible.

There it was standing in front of them, a young white wolf with black tail.

The amethyst eyed wolf sniffed the air then walked forward to meet his new companions. "Hello" His voice was soft and gentle, yet firm, "My name is Yugi"

"Hello Y-Yugi, we-we're, Marik, Malik, Bakura and me R-Ryou" Ryou stuttered, still in shock.

"Nice to meet you" Yugi said with a small nod. "Who is the leader of this pack?"

Bakura widened his eyes remembering Yami; if Yami sensed Yugi's scent, or in that case, an intruder, he'd get angry. "Actually right now he is-"

"Grrrr…"

The four wolves gasped, and Yugi turned around calmly, seeing 4 meters away from him, another white wolf with black tail.

"Yeah, that's our leader" Bakura mumbled.

Yugi didn't say a word, even at seeing Yami's state. He was in an attacking position, growling, with the hair of his back up, ready to attack. Yugi took an offensive position, and both wolves started to move in a circle, watching closely the other.

Malik had finally snapped out of his shock and ran close to the battle-to be. "Yami don't do it! Stop right now!!"

"You don't understand! He is a newcomer!!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yami just scoffed; his eyes still on Yugi. "A newcomer? You're telling me those humans brought me a polar fox to make me think he is like me?" He growled.

The comment seemed to bother Yugi. He bared his sharp teeth and growled. "Who are you calling a polar fox?! I'm a freaking white wolf with black tail just like YOU!!" Yugi rose his tail to let Yami see it, and when Yami did he relaxed his body, really shocked.

'What?'

Although that didn't stop Yugi from attacking him.

The younger wolf jumped at him, and Yami only reacted quickly enough to move away from the attack. With a loud 'thud', and a slight 'oof' from Yugi, Yugi fell to the floor. Before he could stand up, Yami stood with his front paws on Yugi's back not letting him move.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yugi yelled from below.

Yami ignored Yugi's yell, and began to sniff all of his body; keeping his grip firm because Yugi was struggling.

"Let me go!!"

From where they sat, Malik and Ryou were staring in curiosity at the scene, and Marik and Bakura were snickering because of the position they were in.

Yugi decided to stop struggling for it was only a waste of energy, and gave in, letting the leader of his new pack get used of his scent.

After a minute Yami stopped sniffing and let go of Yugi sitting next to him. "Who are you?"

Yugi sat up and looked closely at his assaulter. "My name is Yugi"

"I'm Yami, the leader of this pack"

"Well 'Yami', I was about to go and meet you, but it seems you greet newcomers tackling them down" Yugi retorted.

"I apologize for that Yugi. It's been a while since someone new came. You might as well look for a place to sleep in" Yami suggested.

Yugi scoffed. "I might as well do so" He said and then left.

"Yo Yami, you ok?" Marik asked.

Yami sighed dreamily and smiled contently. "He is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen"

"WHAT?!" Were the four replies.

Yami turned at them, still smiling widely. "Didn't you see him? He was gorgeous! Independent and strong, yet beautiful like a fragile butterfly"

"Now you are poetic?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Aww!" Both Malik and Ryou said.

"He is in love!" Ryou chirped.

Yami chuckled. "How wouldn't I? He is just so…" He sighed dreamily.

"I'm so telling Duke about this" Marik said and ran away to the panther's cage.

"So will you stop being so whiny and try to court him?" Bakura asked hopefully. "Cause you know, you could save your species and stuff"

Yami nodded still smiling. He looked at Ryou that was leaning against Bakura, then at the three puppies that were sleeping against his belly. Yami sighed happily, now there was a chance that one day he'd have a life like that too.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Trying to be friends

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, jus this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami had decided to go with Yugi again, so they could maybe start again and become friends, because honestly, tackling him down wasn't very nice.

Soon Yami found Yugi behind some bushes trying to sleep.

"Um, Yugi?" Yami called, and Yugi's eyes opened, looking up straight at him, very vigilant.

"What can I do for you?" He asked firmly, still lying on the grass.

"I just came to, err, apologize for you know, tackling you down like that. I'm sorry, it was very inappropriate" Yami apologized.

At seeing the sincere apology, Yugi sat up and looked in suspicion at Yami. "Apology accepted. It would be nice for me as well that we begin again" Yami nodded in agreement. "I'm Yugi"

"And I'm Yami"

"Good. Now Yami, exactly what is this place?" Yugi asked, looking around him. "Because I doubt this is a small forest or something like it"

"This is an animal reserve. Domino's animal reserve"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused. "And what does 'animal reserve' mean?"

"The purpose of an animal reserve is to keep animals in danger alive and safe, and since we are rare, humans come and see us. They are tourists and come almost everyday"

Yugi nodded in understanding, but then widened his eyes at remembering what Yami had just said. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'in danger'?"

Yami was startled by this; didn't Yugi know the situation they were in?

"Well, the thing is…"

_DUNG!! DUNG!!_

Yugi gasped at the unusual sound and took an offensive position, looking around him waiting for something to come. "What was that?"

"Oh don't worry, that's just the bell that rings when the reserve is opened"

Yugi relaxed his body and sighed relieved. "I see" He then began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yami asked making Yugi stop and look back at him. "Aren't you going to let the visitants see you?"

Yugi scoffed and looked away from Yami. "Look, we began again because I don't like to hate everyone, but, that doesn't mean we're friends, or that I trust you" Yugi said the end of the sentence glaring at Yami. Yami flinched a little, shocked by this. "Now you better leave me alone. You have no idea of what I'm capable of" Yugi growled and then walked away, leaving a shocked Yami behind.

Not really seeing that one coming, Yami returned with his friends, knowing Yugi probably went to hide or familiarize with the visitants.

"So how did it go?" Ryou asked as he saw Yami approach.

Yami sighed looking down. "Not so good. He seems to not even want to be my friend" He said sadly.

"But does he even know you two are the last of your kind?" Malik asked.

Yami shook his head. "He doesn't seem to know. I was going to tell him but we got interrupted by the bell"

Marik then just walked by, having returned from talking with Duke. "Hey I just told Duke and Tea about Yugi and they will make sure the whole reserve knows about this" Marik then noticed Yami was depressed. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Yugi won't be Yami's friend" Bakura explained.

"Oh, I see. Well that can be rather troublesome"

Yami sat down, looking down at the floor defeated. "What should I do? This could be the only chance I have to truly be happy with someone and spend my life with"

"Be persistent" Marik suggested. "I was, and even though Malik didn't like me that much, at giving me a chance, it turned out he loved me too"

Malik nodded smiling, completely remembering "Yes Yami. I can't believe I'll say this but Marik is right. Keep trying and don't give up"

"But of course, everything at its own time" Reminded Ryou. "And that means, friends first"

Feeling a little encouraged, Yami nodded. "Sure"

"Now go and try again"

Yami nodded again, feeling more confident, and walked to where Yugi had gone to.

* * *

"So you two saw when I was first brought to the reserve?" Yugi asked, facing two friendly panthers that were a cage away from him.

Tea nodded. "Of course we did. We were so excited to know at what cage you'd be going to" She answered.

Yugi nodded in understanding, still with his firm gaze, showing no emotion at all. "And exactly how long have you two been living here?"

"About 7 years" Duke answered. "And it's been so cool"

"I agree. I still remember when Yami was brought here. It seemed to be just yesterday when we first met him" Tea said smiling, having the memory perfectly clear.

Yugi scoffed at hearing Yami been named. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, the little fella was so freaked out. It was a good thing Ryou was there to calm him down. By that time only Ryou, Malik and Marik were in the wolves' cage, and 6 months later they brought Bakura. He and Ryou used to fight so much, for the smallest thing they'd discuss"

"Yeah, but one day Bakura was taken to the infirmary to check him, but Ryou thought there was something wrong with him. He then noticed it was so lonely without Bakura there, and when he was brought back, Ryou confessed how he felt and so did Bakura. And since then, they've been together" Tea explained.

"I see" Yugi said.

Duke then smirked at remembering what Marik told him not so long ago. "And Yugi, what do you think of Yami so far?"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused. "Excuse me?!" Yugi asked outraged, startling the two panthers. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Tea gulped nervous stepping back, Duke following her. "Err, nothing really. You might as well forget about that"

"I think I will" Yugi growled then walked away.

Tea let a deep breath out at seeing the young wolf gone. "Boy he may be cute, but he can surely be a little hostile"

"Yep, it will be hard for Yami to get even close to him"

* * *

"Come on big brother! Hurry up!" Mokuba exclaimed as he came out from the limo that had stopped right in front of Domino's animal reserve.

Seto sighed as he came out with a snickering Joey going right behind him. "Mokuba, they opened just a few minutes ago. We are definitely not late"

"I know, but I want to see the white wolf with black tail before it forms a crowd outside the wolves' cage!!" He explained.

"You know, he's got a good point there" Joey agreed as the three walked to the boot and bought their tickets.

"Whatever" Mumbled Seto, then gave the tickets to a guard that was guarding the gates; and stepped inside.

* * *

Yami watched in confusion why Yugi left Duke and Tea behind with an expression of indignity; that was odd, Duke and Tea used to be so friendly with everyone. Yami moved that thought away and followed Yugi from behind, who was heading to the bush he was lying on before.

"Hey Yugi!" Yami called.

Yugi sighed in frustration, and turned around to face Yami. "What do you want now?" He asked frustrated.

"You don't have to act that way Yugi. I'm just trying to be friendly" Yami assured.

"I don't care what your intentions are, I won't trust anyone in here but myself!"

"But, why?" Yami asked sadly.

Yugi sighed angered. "None of your business. So am I supposed to pass the rest of my life trapped in here with no freedom, having all people come here to see me as if I was some kind of freak?"

Yami grimaced. "Don't look at it that way, you are not safe outside in the forest"

"Why not?! I've been safe in the forest since I have memory!"

Yami grunted; was Yugi ever going to understand? "Because, if you're outside, back in the forest, you'll get killed" He said as softly as he could, trying to not make it sound so harsh.

"Nonsense" Yugi mumbled then went to the bush he had now proclaimed as his, and lied down on it.

Yami sighed sadly; it would take him long to make Yugi understand. He took another glance at Yugi that was trying to sleep, and lied down a few meters away from him to give him some space.

* * *

"Look! I can see the cage! It's over there!" Mokuba yelled, tugging Joey's sleeve, wanting them to follow him.

"I saw it little buddy, no need to hurry" Joey answered with a wide smile.

Mokuba chuckled and ran towards the cage.

"You may not show it Set, but you are really enjoying this. Aren't you?" He asked teasingly.

Seto laughed coldly. "You may be really different from me Puppy, but you know me very well" He answered.

Joey laughed and pecked Seto's cheek.

"Woooooow!!" Exclaimed Mokuba.

Joey and Seto decided to see what the racket was about and were surprised at the sight.

Below in the cage, was in fact a white wolf with black tail, but, it was staring to another white wolf with black tail, probably younger by a year or a few months.

"I can't believe it" Joey said. "I thought there was only one wolf left in the world"

"I know! But isn't this just great! Now they can surely save its species!" Chimed Mokuba.

'Well this is really unexpected' Seto thought. 'But yet something very good' He chuckled quietly and hid a smile.

Mokuba looked closer at the cage, and was surprised at seeing that the older wolf didn't try to attack them, like he usually did. He then noticed, that the older wolf, was staring at the young one. Then realization hit him. 'So that's why he was so angry! He just wanted to be with someone. Even animals need to love after all'

Mokuba smiled at his own thought and took out his camera to take a picture of both animals.

Seto then saw an animal keeper passing by and decided to ask just where that wolf came from. "Excuse me" Seto called.

Demyan turned around and gave a tourist guide-like smile. "What can I do for you sir?" 'Mmm, where have I seen this guy before?' Demyan asked to himself.

"I was wondering, where did that second white wolf with black tail come from?" He asked, pointing to named wolf.

"Ah yes, he was found a week ago, then brought here yesterday. We were just placing some posters around mentioning it"

"And what are you going to do with it? I mean there's a lot of things you could try"

"We still don't have the final word from our manager Mr. Sugiyama, but it is probable that after the entire world is aware of its existence, then we'll take both wolves to a private area and hope they mate within a time of two months" Demyan explained.

"I see. Thanks"

Demyan nodded then left, sighing frustrated. "Some people just seem they can know everything when they want to" He mumbled angered.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Revealing the Past

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yugi, will you listen to me now?"

Yugi groaned. "What is it that you want to tell me so badly?" He asked frustrated.

"It's important, it's about us, mostly you" Yami answered, trying to convince him.

Knowing that the faster he was told about this mysterious thing, the faster he'd be able to go back to sleep, Yugi decided to listen. So rather reluctant, Yugi sat up and placed his attention to the older wolf. "Well, what is it?" He asked impatient.

Yami took a deep breath; this was going to be hard. "Listen, there is a good reason of why we are both in this reserve"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Yami gulped. "This won't be easy to say but, it seems that you and I are the last white wolves with black tail…" He said sadly, looking down, not daring to see Yugi's expression.

Yugi widened his eyes in horror and stood in shock, everything making sense for him. 'So… that's why…'

At hearing nothing from Yugi, Yami looked up worried. "Yugi are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Yugi didn't answer and just looked away. "I, need some time alone ok?" This time, Yugi sounded more vulnerable, and somewhat scared. With that said he walked away with his ears and tail down, looking for a place to hide and think of what he had just been told.

Yami sighed sadly at seeing Yugi walk away, wondering if he was going to be ok.

He looked around and saw that outside the cage was a smiling boy with long dark hair and purple eyes. This boy seemed to be delighted at seeing him, and wasn't like the other kids.

Yami smiled softly and walked closer to the boy.

The boy widened his eyes at this and stood where he was. His two companions, a blond one and a brunette stared curiously at this and decided to see what was going to happen.

Yami stood closer to the point that only the plastic wall kept them apart. The boy placed his hand on the wall trying to touch the wolf, and when Yami placed his nose against the wall as well, the boy smiled widely.

"I don't know why people say you're bad. You seem very nice" The boy chirped.

Yami chuckled, feeling something warm inside his being, something he felt the very first time he saw Yugi. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Happiness.

After letting the boy see him more closely, Yami left, to look for Yugi and try to talk to him.

* * *

Yugi was curled in a ball crying softly in the top of a tree, trying to be as silent as he could to not be heard by the others. 'It all makes sense now, that's why I never found them' He thought as more tears slid down his cheeks. 'I just can't believe it' He hid his face between his paws and kept crying.

* * *

Yami kept walking around, still searching for Yugi, until suddenly, he heard soft whimpering. He looked around him, trying to find the source, until he looked up, and saw in a tree, Yugi crying.

Yami softened his eyes and climbed from the other side to not be seen.

When he reached the top, he stood behind Yugi, looking sadly at his crying form. "Hey Yugi, are you ok?" He asked softly, trying to not startle him.

Yugi stiffened and stopped crying, then turned around, having his eyes wet with tears. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine"

Yugi whipped his tears away with his paw and sniffed. "Why would you care for me?"

"Because," Yami started, walking a little closer to Yugi. "For me you are a friend, and I always make sure my friends are ok"

Yugi widened his eyes and gasped. He turned around, feeling ashamed of himself, that Yami considered him a friend when he didn't. "That, that's nice from you" He stuttered.

At the small compliment, Yami felt his heart jump. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I might. If you tell me how you got here to the reserve" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Alright. If that is what you want" He sat closer to Yugi, to tell his story. "I was only a cub when it happened. My pack and I were in the forest looking for another place to stay in for a few months. I was following my parents, and both seemed to be calmed down. It all turned out wrong, when one of our members fell in a trap placed by humans. We all panicked, and they tried to set him free, they did, but by that time some hunters had already seen us"

"My mom picked me up and began to run with my dad next to her. We all split up hoping we'd lose the hunters, but as we did, from the distance I heard gun shots, and thought the worse. My dad said he was going to look for the others and left my mom and me behind. We hid for some time and dad didn't return. By this point my mom was very worried and so was I. She said she was going to look for him and the rest of the pack, and that I hid until she came back for me"

"I did, and I just saw her leave. But hours passed and nobody came back. I really didn't know what to do by then and stayed in my hiding place for a day. I knew they weren't coming back, and decided to live on my own then. The third day I was left alone, I was looking for some fruit or something like it, cause dad didn't teach me yet how to hunt; I remember hearing something, and from afar a group of four humans saw me. They didn't seem like hunters, but I still got scared and ran away"

"I really don't know how, but they managed to get me and placed me in a cage. I was really sure by then it was going to end for me, but then I saw they were scientists studying plants. They said something about this reserve and that hunters had killed all of my kind. After that I was taken here to the reserve and was welcomed by Ryou, Marik and Malik. We were about the same age, only that their parents were there, they passed away three years later, and six months after I arrived they had brought Bakura. Since then I've been living here with them"

When Yami finished his story, Yugi had expression of sadness. "I'm sorry of what happened"

Yami smiled. "It's ok, it happened a long time ago. Now tell me, why were you crying?"

Yugi sighed deeply. "Well, it is a bit the same of what happened to you"

"Then tell me"

Yugi stood quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Ok. I, I was cub as well when we were attacked. I only had my mom by that time because dad was killed by hunters before. Our pack was staying in one same place, and a few went to hunt to look for lunch. I was with my mom, just playing with her. But then, the wolves that went hunting returned running and seemed to be scared. They yelled that hunters were coming in our direction"

"We all immediately ran away, my mom carrying me too. The hunters were just a few meters away from us, and were getting closer. My mom knew there was no way we could escape, so she threw me away to the nearest bush and screamed to me that I was to stay there; and then she kept running. I watched afraid how the hunters kept following them, and when they were very far away, I heard several gun shots, and knew my whole pack, including mom was gone"

"From that day on, I learned to live by myself, to hunt and be independent. I had even tried to look for any survivors of my pack, or even another wolf to start my own pack, but I found no one. I gave up after searching for four months and continued with my life. I had learned as well to not trust any human at all, and I lived avoiding them. Then, a week ago I saw another group of humans; I didn't care why they were there for, I just didn't trust them. But that time, I wasn't cautious enough, and got captured by those humans. I then noticed they called themselves explorers. I was taken then here, and well, met you"

Yugi sighed. "I had always wondered why I didn't find anyone else like me, but now that you tell me we are the last of our kind, I completely understand"

"I'm sorry" Yami whispered.

"It's ok, don't worry" Yugi replied.

"But, there's something I don't understand"

Yugi turned at him. "What is it?"

"Why won't you trust anyone? We are only trying to be friends with you"

Yugi sighed. "Because that's how I survived by my own, not trusting anyone"

Now Yami completely understood. "But Yugi, we are all friends here, there are no hunters, we are safe. You can trust us"

Yugi looked up in hope. "Really? After how I treated you?"

Yami nodded smiling. "Of course, friends forgive each other, don't they?"

Yugi looked shocked at Yami, not believing that after all he had said to him, he was willing to still be his friend. "Yeah, they do"

"So, friends?" Yami asked with a warm smile.

Yugi nodded. "Friends" Then in the first time since he had arrived, Yugi gave a smile.

Yami felt that same warm again, only stronger, at seeing such beautiful smile. With it on Yugi's face, Yugi looked more gentle, tender, kind, and sweet, like a completely different being.

This was indeed the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Aww! Please review!!!


	7. Cameras

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, I just realized you really didn't get the chance to meet everyone, and just saw them briefly" Yami said to Yugi as both climbed down from the tree.

"Well yeah, that is partly true" Yugi answered.

"Then come on, they'll be glad to know you're willing to be our friend now" Yami said, and led Yugi towards the dens, where the others were at.

Yugi followed Yami from behind, still feeling a little ashamed of his previous behavior towards the others. When they reached the dens, they found Marik and Malik talking; both golden wolves at noticing Yami smiled but then frowned at seeing Yugi behind him.

"Hey Guys" Yami greeted.

"Hey" Answered Marik in a serious tone.

"Just brought Yugi here so he could meet you properly. I talked to him a while ago and agreed he'd let us be his friend" Yami explained with a wide smile.

At this Malik smiled slightly, and Marik smirked. "Really?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded shyly. "Yeah, really"

"That's great. I'm Malik, and this is my mate Marik. We've been together for a couple of years" Malik said.

Yugi nodded, now with a small smile. "I see"

"You two know where Ryou and Bakura are at?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I think inside their den" Marik said, nudging to the den that was behind him.

"'Kay, thanks guys" Yami said and led Yugi to Bakura's den.

Yugi turned back at Malik and Marik and smiled. "It was nice to meet you properly" Yugi said, and Malik smiled at him, while Marik nodded.

Yami peeked inside the den, making sure they weren't interrupting anything, and saw Ryou talking with Bakura; the small puppies feeding.

"Is it safe to come in?" Yami asked teasingly.

Ryou blushed at the comment, and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come in"

Yami entered, with Yugi following him from behind, startling Bakura and Ryou.

"Yugi just wants to meet you properly, cause he didn't have the chance because," He blushed "of me"

"Ah yes," Bakura nodded, remembering perfectly well. "You tackled him, how could we forget? That was surely an interesting greeting"

Yami glared at Bakura, while Yugi just looked away.

"So Yugi, I'm Ryou, he's Bakura, and these are my pups Adele, Adina and Akefia" Ryou said, pointing each one of them.

Yugi looked down at the puppies that were now looking curiously with half opened eyes around them; and smiled warmly at them. "You have beautiful puppies" Yugi said softly.

Ryou nodded, smiling. "Thank you. Maybe one day you'll have children too"

Bakura snickered, Yami blushed, and it took Yugi a second to realize what he meant. Yugi froze, outraged and was about to say something about it, when suddenly…

'**Woooo!'**

'**Awesome!'**

'**Come out! We want to see you!'**

The four wolves were highly confused at this, now that visitants weren't usually that happy when they came to see the wolves.

"Go see what's going on, I'll stay here with the kids" Ryou said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded, and he, Yami and Yugi went out of the den, and were shocked at what they saw.

A crowd of people holding a lot of cameras and cell phones were cheering from outside, expecting to see the new animal in exhibition.

"Oh no…" Yami whispered.

"Not again!" Bakura growled.

Yugi looked confused at both wolves. "What? What's going on? Why is all these people in here? What do they want?"

"They want to see you" Yami answered, then turned at Yugi. "And if I were you, I'd close my eyes because you are going to see a lot of flashes"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There it is!!" A woman shouted, pointing to Yugi.

Yugi widened his eyes, in shock.

The whole crowd turned at Yugi and began to take pictures, but all Yugi was aware of, was blinding white lights. Yugi groaned and turned away.

"Take him away" Bakura said firmly to Yami.

Yami nodded and led Yugi away from the blinding flashes. "This way!" Yugi nodded slightly and ran beside Yami.

Yugi really didn't understand what was going on that moment, but just followed Yami, only been able to see Yami running in front of him, and hearing the cheering of people along with the loud and blinding flashes.

Finally they stopped running, at finding themselves behind the dens where the crowd couldn't see them.

Both wolves panted tired, recovering their breaths. "They found out so fast" Yami panted.

"W-What?" Yugi asked confused.

Yami stopped panting and sat down. "The humans, they heard of you faster than I thought" He explained briefly.

"Oh. And why is it bad they are all here?"

Yami sighed. "Well, the thing is, that when a crowd like that comes to the reserve they take pictures with flashes, and the flashes can hurt us. Once a polar bear went wild and almost broke the plastic wall of his cage. Since then it was established to not take pictures with flashes, but, some people just don't listen"

Yugi nodded in understanding. "And, did the flashes hurt you when you first came?" Yugi asked.

"Well, uh…" Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kind of; I tried to attack an animal keeper when they came to calm me down"

Yugi chuckled.

Yami raised an eyebrow confused. "What's so funny?"

Yugi snickered again. "I just, imagine a poor guy been attacked by you"

Yami chuckled softly.

Yugi then thought of something. "Oh and by the way, why did you worry so much of taking me away from the flashes?" He asked.

Yami blushed at what he was going to say. "Well I, didn't want you to get hurt because, I want you to be ok, and I don't like to see you suffer" He confessed looking away embarrassed.

Yugi softened his eyes. 'Maybe I can trust him after all' Yugi thought but then shook the thought away. "Well, thank you. That is very nice of you" Yugi thanked.

Yami smiled at him, but then changed his expression to a confused one. "Although I still wonder how they found out so fast"

"I know how" A female voice answered.

Both turned around to see in her cage, Tea.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Tea nodded. "Yes, look that way" She said and nudged to the entrance of the reserve.

Yami and Yugi turned to that direction to see Jeff placing new posters on the walls saying:

_Come and see the recently found white wolf with black tail, before it is taken to another cage. Only here at the Domino Reserve._

_From Mondays to Saturdays.  
We open from 9:00am to 8:00pm._

"Well that certainly explains it" Yugi said.

But then Yami noticed something. "But wait a minute, what does it mean 'before it is taken to another cage'?" Yami asked startled.

Yugi noticed it as well and frowned confused. "Ah yes, what does that mean?" He asked to Tea.

"I-I, I'm not so sure" She said shrugging. "Duke and I tried to hear something from the animal keepers but they wouldn't specify what it meant"

Yami sighed. 'I just hope it doesn't mean they'll take Yugi away from me"

"I suppose that whatever it is can't be so bad" Yugi said.

Tea nodded. "Of course, of course"

Yugi then turned at Yami. "So, what now? How long do I stay away from them?" He asked.

"I'd recommend for at least an hour. They'll get tired of waiting sometime" Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Ok"

"Well guys, I better go. See ya!" The panther said and left.

"So," Yami began, getting Yugi's attention. "Do you want me to leave you alone or, is there something you want to do meanwhile?" He asked to the younger wolf.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone" Yugi said.

Yami sighed in disappointment. "I understand. I'll call you when it's safe to come out" He said and then left, with his ears and tail down in sadness as he walked away.

At seeing Yami leave, Yugi sighed and lied down. "It seems that my life back in the forest was much easier than this" He rested his head on his paws and half-closed his eyes. "I wonder if I'll stay here the rest of my life"

* * *

"It seems he's not angry anymore" Ryou said to Bakura.

"Yeah, I'm glad" Malik said in agreement.

"Although is very impressive how one second he is all angry and dangerous, and the next one he is kind and gentle" Bakura mumbled.

"The heart is something very complicated" Ryou said.

"But anyway," Marik said. "There is still another problem; we still don't know for sure if Yugi will fall for him. And if he doesn't we'll get in trouble cause humans will force them to mate" Marik said.

"And things get ugly when they force animals to mate" Bakura added.

Malik sighed. "Look, this is just the first day of Yugi in the reserve. Let's give them more time, maybe something will turn up"

"Maybe" Ryou agreed. "I just hope it works out for both"

"Me too" Bakura said.

"We'll just have to wait guys, and if nothing happens, we'll have to step in" Marik said firmly.

* * *

Please review!! :3


	8. Offering a place to sleep in

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Things can change drastically in a day. And it happened that same day when Yugi arrived, because dinner was rather lively; more than usual.

Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik were gathered as in every night outside the dens waiting for Demyan to come and bring dinner; but it still was one of the first days of the pups so they were with Ryou. The four wolves were waiting for Yami and Yugi to come.

"Why won't Demyan hurry up?" Bakura groaned.

"Kura calm down" Ryou said as he moved his puppies to his belly so they were more comfortable.

"How can I?" Bakura grumbled. "You need energy and are hungry, and if you don't eat, our pups won't have milk!" He said angered.

Ryou smiled at Bakura and licked his cheek. "Kura that is so sweet"

"And cheesy" Retorted Marik.

"And shut up!" Malik scolded to Marik.

"Don't listen to him sweetie" Ryou said and nuzzled Bakura's cheek.

Bakura smirked and nuzzled Ryou's nose. "I never do"

"Hey there's Demyan" Malik said.

The wolves looked up and saw in fact the animal keeper with a big bag on his back with juicy meat, going towards them.

"Finally" Marik said and licked his lips.

Demyan opened the door to the cage and stepped in. He poured down the meat, but first took a look around. 'Wonder where that new wolf is. Hope he got along with the others' He thought and left.

Marik and Malik as always jumped at the pile of food and started eating. Bakura smiled at Ryou and went to bring him some food.

In a few minutes everyone was eating, until suddenly, Yami came, with Yugi right behind him. Yugi seemed tense because when he was in the forest he'd hunt for himself, and he hadn't shared food in a very long time.

"It was about time you two came" Marik said.

"Yeah well, Yugi and I just have a lot to talk about" Yami said and approached the pile of meat.

While Yugi just stood there watching, or waiting for something.

Yami noticed and turned back at him. "Yugi is something wrong?"

"Well, uh" He stuttered and sat down. "The last time I shared food was with my pack when I was a pup. So should I wait for you guys to finish or…?"

"Oh no, it doesn't work that way, you just go and eat to your fill" Ryou explained.

"Um, ok" Yugi un-tensed at this and approached the pile of meat, where Marik and Malik where eating like lions all they could. Yugi sniffed the food and identified deer, and he loved deer. He took a piece with his teeth and walked away from the pile, next to Ryou to eat comfortably.

He took a bite and looked at everyone eating. Marik and Malik were fighting over a piece of meat, Bakura was watching Ryou with a smile as he ate, Ryou was feeding Adele, Adina and Akefia as he ate too; and Yami was staring at Yugi as he ate with a firm stare.

Yugi felt a little nervous at the look Yami gave him and turned away 'Okay…' He then noticed the three puppies feeding from Ryou, Yugi softened his eyes and smiled lightly; it had been a long time since he saw wolf cubs, and it felt nice to do so again.

Ryou noticed Yugi watching his children and frowned. "Yugi is something wrong?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, you just have beautiful children"

"Thank you" Ryou said with a smile.

"That's because I'm their father" Bakura said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed and Ryou shook his head in shame.

Yugi kept looking around and smiled inwardly, he surely was going to like to call them his pack.

* * *

Soon, bedtime arrived and everyone went to their respective dens to have some calm sleep; only that Yami was more focused on Yugi than sleeping. That was because the young wolf had no den and was going to sleep just in some bushes. Yami felt instantly guilty, and felt like it was his responsibility to not let a new member of his pack sleep in the cold grass.

So when it was dark and no one else was outside, Yami came out from his den to look for Yugi.

When it was dark the reserve looked a little creepy though; there were no lights and you could only see dark forms, the only sound that filled the air was the crickets and a few nocturne animals.

Stepping out from his den, Yami looked around; from one side it was seen the vast forest they lived in, with the tall trees in plants with no other animals in there; and from the other side was seen from afar Duke and Tea's cage.

With a quiet breath, Yami started to roam around, hoping he remembered what bush Yugi had decided to call as his. He started to walk with short and silent steps, trying to not call any attention he didn't want. "Yugi?" He called softly to not wake up the others. "Yugi are you here?"

He looked around still searching, with high alert in case he heard any noise. "Yugi?"

Out of nowhere, Yami was suddenly tackled to the floor harshly by someone with sharp claws. Yami groaned at the sudden attack and fell to the floor, he tried to stand up only to feel a body on top of his to prevent it.

"Who are you?" The attacker asked firmly and harshly.

But still, that voice was easily recognized. "Yugi?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi blinked in realization. "Wait, Yami is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, could you please get off me?"

"Oh sorry!" Yugi exclaimed and moved away letting Yami stand. "What are you doing here?"

Yami stood up and tried to see in the dark. "I'm really not sure where I am, given I don't come out in the night so often"

Yugi sighed. "Well, I can see you. I travelled in the nights back in the forest so I got used to the dark" He explained.

"I see. Err, don't mind me asking but, why did you attack me?" He asked a little hurt.

"Oh" Yugi said ashamed. "It's just that back in the forest, you could get attacked easily by other animals. I got used to it, so when I heard you calling for me I immediately attacked, although we are no longer in the forest" He then looked down. "Sorry"

"It's ok, I'm fine. Don't worry" Yami said with a smile.

Yugi chuckled. "So uh, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I came to offer you to come to my den; it is much warmer inside and less creepy" Yami offered.

Yugi was surprised at this. "Really? Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, because well it's your den and I'd feel like an intruder"

"There's no problem, I've always had extra space in my den. Enough for another wolf to make me some company" Yami said.

Yugi thought for a moment, seeing all the possibilities of this sudden offer. From one hand, Yugi was already used to sleep on a bush, although a den is way more comfortable, warm and safe; but in the other hand, why would Yami suddenly be so nice? Maybe he was planning something, like, making a move on him!

But no, Yami said it before, friends could trust each other, and he liked to make sure his friends were safe, so technically sleeping in a den is safe. So Yami had good intentions?

Yeah, that was probably it, although a small part of him still doubted.

After some thinking, Yugi sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll accept your offer. Thanks a lot" Yugi thanked with a smile.

Yami's heart jumped in joy, this could give him more chance for Yugi to fall for him. "My pleasure, I mean it's not like I feel pleasure at doing this- but uh, no err, I feel good at letting you sleep in a warm place with me" Yami then blushed madly. "No! That's not what I meant it's just that I…"

Yugi laughed. "It's ok, I understand what you were trying to say" Yugi said with a amused smile.

Yami sighed relieved. "Great. Now let's go"

Both then walked towards Yami's den, and when they reached it, they stepped inside.

Yugi looked around him in awe. That den reminded him of the old one he used to sleep in with his mother. It was plain but, warm and cozy.

It was like any other den, a small cave with a big boulder covering the entrance to not let the cold air come inside; and all the walls made of stone. In a corner there were a few bones from previous dinners, and in another wall there were some scratches with sharp rocks close to it.

Yugi smiled and sat down. "Thank you, I really like it"

"Glad to know" Yami said, and walked to his corner and curled in a ball. "Have a good sleep Yugi" Yami said and half-closed his eyes, to see Yugi curl in a ball as well a few meters away from him.

"Thank you, Good night Yami"

After that, both fell asleep.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes after having a good full night rest; he gave a weak yawn and blinked a couple of times to clear his view and looked around at feeling something warm cuddled to his body. 'Wha…?' He fully opened his eyes and was shocked at seeing Yugi lying next to him and cuddled to his body, a smile on his face.

'Yugi?' Yami thought confused, but then, looked closer at the peaceful expression on his face and smiled warmly. He looked so beautiful asleep. "Yugi, wake up" Yami said softly.

Yugi moaned and didn't budge an inch. "Mommy, not yet…" He whined.

Yami widened his eyes. "Yugi?"

Finally, Yugi decided to open his eyes. It was like two bright beautiful gems opening as the light shone reflected on them. Yugi looked at Yami and it took him a minute to click. At realizing what he had just said he gasped and immediately stood up backing away. "Oh my God! Yami I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

Yami seemed confused and sat up. "D-Don't worry, it's ok, but, why did you call me your mom?" He asked confused.

Yugi looked down at the floor shyly. "Well, the last time I slept in a den was with my mom, and I got used that she woke me up every morning" He explained.

Yami softened his eyes.

Yugi then smiled, completely changing the subject. "Well then, let's go for breakfast!" He suggested and exited the den.

Yami stood there thinking. 'There is a lot in Yugi's mind for what I see'

* * *

Please review!


	9. New Habitat

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Yugi's arrival, and Yami and the others were rather surprised that reporters only showed up to the reserve once. They didn't stay outside the cage that long, because they were called by the manager Mr. Sugiyama; the interview was inside his office and it took about 20 minutes, and it was very weird that the reporters left very, very satisfied.

Duke and Tea, as the reserve's official gossipers, tried to listen the interview, but couldn't hear given to the thick walls of the office; but assured that reporters never left satisfied, and that something bad or good was going to happen soon.

In the middle of that week, Yami found more memories of Yugi like the one when he woke saying he was his mother; Yugi explained each of them, and Yami would tell him a few other memories of his. And in only a week, their friendship grew more, Yugi trusted everyone more and was more open, letting his wild instincts not take over him most of the time and that was some good progress.

It was early in the morning when something unusual happened.

Everyone was enjoying another common day, and visitants were still coming to see Yugi, but not that much, so cameras were no more a problem.

Yugi had learned to get used to the visitants, but he still had his limits.

Yami had changed the moment Yugi arrived, so he hadn't attacked anyone since then.

At the moment Ryou and Bakura were having some quality time with Adele, Adina and Akefia; Marik and Malik were playing, and Yami and Yugi were talking.

"I didn't have brothers either. Something funny actually, because usually the mothers of my pack had between 3 or 4 pups" Yami said to Yugi.

"Same here. But I heard brothers can be annoying, so I think it was for the best" Yugi said.

They stopped talking when suddenly from outside, the animal keepers, Mr. Sugiyama and some reporters were going towards their cage.

Yami and Yugi raised their ears and stood up curiously.

Marik and Malik stopped playing and looked at each other in confusion.

Bakura and Ryou reacted, and Ryou covered with his tail the three pups, and Bakura stood in front of them just in case.

The animal keepers stood next to the manager, who was answering some questions to the reporters.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he, Yugi, Marik and Malik approached Bakura and Ryou.

Ryou sighed. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" He said worriedly.

* * *

"Mr. Sugiyama so now the white wolves with black tail will be transferred?" A reporter asked to the manager.

"Well not from reserve, they'll be transferred to another cage, where the environment will be appropriate for both of them to mate, now that in a couple of days mating season for wolves will come" Mr. Sugiyama explained.

"And how long will they be there?" Another reporter asked.

"As long as they need" He answered firmly. "But enough questions for now, let's continue with the way things were planned" He turned to Jeff and Demyan and nodded at them. "If you please step away to let my employees do their work"

All the reporters understood and stepped back.

Jeff held a metal stick with a rope at the end, a muzzle and a cage; Demyan held another cage, another muzzle, and just in case, some darts. Then, both stepped inside.

* * *

The six wolves watched horrified how two animal keepers stepped inside with some things in hand that weren't so good at all.

"Oh no" Ryou whispered.

Bakura growled. "They are transferring someone"

Yami widened his eyes. 'Oh no, please not Yugi!"

Yugi took an offensive position, instincts already growing inside of him.

Yami stood next to Yugi, protection built in his heart towards Yugi, because he didn't want to be away from him.

Jeff held the stick firmly in a hand, and placed the cage down on the floor opened, ready to trap one of the wolves. He slowly approached Yugi, and the young wolf growled, ready to attack. Yami noticed of course.

"Yugi don't attack him, if he comes for any of us he won't hurt us" He said to Yugi.

Yugi groaned nervous at seeing Jeff closer. "But, I'm scared that-…"

Jeff moved the stick so that rope could wrap around Yugi's neck but Yami stood on the way and was trapped instead. Yugi widened his eyes and stepped back shocked. "Yami!"

Yami growled as Jeff tugged him towards the cage. "Don't worry Yugi! I'll be fine! Just let them catch you, it's ok!" He assured as he was roughly pulled towards the cage.

Yugi watched shocked how Yami was pushed harshly inside the cage and immediately locked up.

Once inside the cage, the muzzle was placed on Yami and he glared at Jeff, although he knew he had no intention of hurting him.

Yugi panted as he watched how Demyan slowly approached him.

'Should I, should I trust Yami?' Yugi asked to himself. He turned at Yami and saw the pleading look on his crimson eyes.

So with a sigh of defeat, Yugi let his guard down, and let Demyan place the muzzle on him and drag him to his cage. He looked at Yami and received a weak smile from him that wasn't seen. "Thank you Yugi" Yami thanked with a muffled sound, talking through the muzzle.

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you're welcome"

Then, both were taken out, looking sadly at their cage partners one last time.

Yugi didn't pay any more attention, but only saw the reporters talking, asking questions, and a lot of cameras taking video of the moment. Yugi half-closed his eyes, now scared of what was going to happen to him; he saw how suddenly the reporters and everyone clapped in happiness about something, and soon, along with Yami, he was taken away.

* * *

The four wolves just stood there in shock, not really sure of what just happened. "Did they just, take Yami and Yugi away?" Ryou asked shocked.

"So it seems" Malik whispered.

"But why? What are they planning to do with them?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"I know!"

Everyone turned around to see Duke from his cage. "Really?" Marik asked.

The black panther nodded securely. "Yeah, I heard some of the reporters"

"So, where did they take them?" Malik asked.

"For what I heard, they are taken this moment to a private habitat so they can mate and save their species" He explained.

"WHAT?!"

"But it's too soon! Yugi won't agree to this!" Ryou said panicked.

"Not just that, but Yami will freak out because of this happening so suddenly. And since mating season is almost here, his hormones will make him go nuts for Yugi" Marik said.

"Oh no, this will turn out really bad" Bakura sighed.

* * *

Yami couldn't really see where they were been taken at, but just saw how the crowd of people led by Mr. Sugiyama, followed them closely, asking a bunch of questions and recording every second. Yami didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, because he was focused on Yugi, who was shaking in great fear not knowing what was going on.

"Yugi are you ok?" Yami asked through the muzzle, but the question wasn't heard given to all the noise coming from the reporters.

Yugi didn't answer, and just stood there shaking, his paws clutched to the bottom of the cage, his breathing unstable and quick, his eyes giving a look of deep fear.

"Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer and started to whimper.

Yami was concerned at hearing this. "Yugi?!"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and turned at Yami, still shaking. "Y-Yami… I'm s-scared, I-I-I don't know wh-what's going on. What if something bad happens to us?" Yugi asked scared.

Yami softened his eyes. "Don't worry, even if it does, I'll, protect you" Yami said firmly, even though that sounded more romantic-like, than friendship-like.

Yugi didn't care at all how it sounded, but he felt relieved and his eyes glistened in gratitude. "Thank you"

Finally, they stopped moving and found themselves in front of a big habitat; the cages were placed inside the habitat and opened, then their muzzles were taken off carefully.

"Oh boy" Yami said as he looked around.

The habitat was a small forest; trees, bushes, plants, flowers, everything was there and looked so natural. There was a big den in the corner and red flowers surrounded it with a small lake a few meters away.

Now that Yami thought about it, this placed looked romantic.

He came out from his cage, and saw how Yugi's fear turned into confusion and curiousness. The young wolf came out of his cage and began to sniff the air and his surroundings.

Yami decided to get used to the new habitat and started to sniff the place.

The reporters stayed a few minutes more, until Mr. Sugiyama told them that was all for that day.

After recognizing the strange place, Yami and Yugi looked at each other in confusion. "I still don't understand what's going on" Yugi said.

"Neither do I" Yami replied.

Then both saw Jeff and Demyan walk by talking.

"So you think this will work?" Demyan asked.

"It better does, those wolves better mate as soon as they can so they can finally save their species" Then both walked away.

Yami was wide eyed at what he heard, and Yugi gasped, stepping back.

"WHAT?!" Yugi screamed shocked. He then turned at Yami, who was as shocked as he was.

"We'll have to mate?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"I'm not doing such thing!" Yugi exclaimed angered.

Yami then turned at Yugi. "But, didn't you hear them? We have to, or our species will disappear! We have to, it is our responsibility" Yami said sincerely, not thinking at all of the possible sex.

Yugi groaned and stepped back. "Are you insane?! I won't do it! I'm sorry if I sound too harsh but I won't mate with someone I don't love! Don't you feel the same way?" He asked confused.

Yami felt his heart sink, it was too soon but he had to tell him. "I don't Yugi, I love you!" Yugi gasped and widened his eyes. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I had fallen in love, I have no doubt. And I don't say it just because of the situation we're in, I really mean it Yugi!" Yami said with his heart fully open, just hoping his feeling would be returned.

Yugi sighed sadly, and looked down at the floor. "Yami I, I'm sorry but, I don't love you"

At hearing those words, Yami's heart broke in a million of pieces and he felt his spirit and soul sink in desperation. The expression of his eyes only showed sadness, and no longer had that brilliant spark that gave to the crimson color.

"I only consider you a friend, I'm sorry" Yugi apologized. "And as I said before, I won't mate with someone I don't love, even if we could save our species" Yugi said, feeling very sorry of breaking the heart of his best friend. "I hope you can forgive me" Yugi pleaded.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "I understand Yugi, don't worry" Yami said with a broken voice and walked away, feeling sadness, sorrow, disappointment, and grief take over his heart.

Yugi sighed at seeing Yami walk away, and took his own separate way.

* * *

Please review!


	10. What does love feel like?

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm such an idiot" Yami said to himself, as he lied in the grass of his new habitat, having no idea at all of where Yugi was. "How could I think that he could possibly love me as well? Someone beautiful, independent and smart like him, with someone like me" He sighed depressed. "What was I thinking?"

Yami half closed his eyes and looked around him, in case Yugi was near. "He's even avoiding me, I bet he hates me now" He said to himself, believing each word he said aloud. "He even said it"

"_Yami I, I'm sorry but, I don't love you" _

Yami remembered, Yugi's voice echoing clearly and loudly inside his head.

"_I only consider you a friend, I'm sorry"_

"_I hope you can forgive me"_

He stood there thinking, every single word Yugi said in mind, until, he analyzed it… _, 'I won't mate with someone I don't love'_

That's what Yugi had said, and to Yami, it now meant something else. Yugi was not going to mate with him because he didn't love him, but, that doesn't mean that Yami can't make Yugi love him, right?

A smile of hope appeared on Yami's face, and he stood up, no longer feeling that he didn't have a reason to live; he had an idea, that if Yugi allowed him to get close, could work.

So with determination, Yami stood up and ran towards the new den, then with his teeth picked up five of the roses that surrounded it and went to look for Yugi.

After looking around, Yami soon found Yugi lying on the grass, just thinking.

Yami smiled, and approached him from behind. "Hey"

Yugi turned around and was surprised at seeing Yami holding some roses. "What is it Yami? Please don't tell me you came to tell me that-" Yugi said sadly, but was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"I didn't" Yami replied, and placed the flowers down in front of Yugi. "I know you said you didn't love me," Yugi sighed sadly at that been mentioned. "and I understand that; but still, that doesn't mean that I can't try to make you fall in love with me as well" He explained.

Yugi widened his eyes. "What?" He asked in a whisper.

"Please, just give me a chance, at least let me try" Yami pleaded, his crimson eyes showing desperation, and that he talked sincerely.

"Yami I, I don't know" Yugi said unsure.

"Yugi I beg you, please" Yami pleaded again.

Yugi couldn't help but to give in to his eyes, and gave a small nod. "Ok, I'll give you a chance and see what happens"

Yami smiled happily, and gave Yugi a look of eternal gratitude, then left Yugi alone.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the beautiful red roses that rested on the grass just in front of him. "I wonder if I did the right thing"

* * *

"So you know nothing of them?" Malik asked to Duke and Tea.

Both panthers shook their heads sadly. "Nothing at all, their new habitat is away from the others in a private area, so we know nothing of them" Tea said sadly, disappointing her wolf friends.

Ryou sighed worriedly. "How do you think they are doing?"

Bakura shook his head. "No idea at all"

"But when are we supposed to hear of them again? After they mate and bring them back?" Marik asked to both panthers.

"Err… actually…" Duke began, "We heard as well that both would return to the cage, after Yugi gave birth to the puppies"

"But that would be too long!" Malik exclaimed.

"We still doubt they will mate in the first place" Bakura stated.

Duke nodded in agreement. "We know, but that will be taken care by the humans. That doesn't depend on us"

"So, we'll just be sitting ducks and wait for something to happen?" Ryou asked.

Tea sighed. "I'm afraid so"

"Damn" Bakura cursed.

* * *

It was almost noon and Yugi hadn't seen Yami since he had come to talk to him and gave him the roses, so he was very curious what he was up to. Not just that, but he still wasn't sure if he did the right thing at giving Yami a chance.

'I know I did a good thing, but I don't feel so good about this. I doubt that he can somehow change my feelings towards him. Is that even possible?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Yugi noticed one of the animal keepers going towards his cage with food in a bag he was carrying on his back.

'Lunch time. I wonder if Yami will show up now' Yugi thought.

Yugi watched closely how the animal keeper… what was his name again? Demyan?

Yugi watched as Demyan entered their cage and poured the meat on the ground; but before leaving, he gave Yugi a devilish smirk, which startled and confused the young wolf.

Demyan soon left, to continue feeding the rest of the animals.

Yugi just ignored what happened moments ago, and stood up going towards the delicious-looking meal.

But before having the first bite, Yugi looked at both sides, still wondering where Yami was and why he didn't come out. He shrugged and ate a big piece of meat.

For a few more minutes, Yugi kept eating alone until he heard and felt someone coming towards him. He looked up and raised his ears in surprise at seeing the _elegant _form of Yami coming towards him.

Wait a minute…

Elegant?

That's right, that's how Yami looked like that moment. If it hadn't been for his self control, Yugi would be gawking.

Yami grinned at Yugi as he approached and sat beside him; his hair for some reason looked shinier and very, very healthy; Yugi could see clearly as Yami moved the muscles on his back and legs, and his eyes, wow… his crimson eyes glistened with kindness.

'How did he do that?' Yugi asked inwardly.

"Hey" Yami said smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

"Hi" Yugi replied, trying to not pay attention of how gorgeous he looked. "What have you been doing? I hadn't seen you until now"

Yami took a piece of meat and ate it. "Just stuff" He answered simply. "Nothing important"

'Just stuff? What kind of stuff? I want my hair to look like that as well!'

"If you say so" Yugi replied, and both continued with their meal not saying anything to each other at all.

Yami turned out to finish very fast, so when he was done he ran away back to the artificial habitat.

Yugi just watched confused as he left.

* * *

Yami ran as fast as he could towards the den (now that Yugi was not willing to sleep with him he had proclaimed it as his) and quickly came inside panting. "I think it worked" He said to himself. "But I better hurry before mating season comes. I don't want to do something I'll regret"

He sat down and sighed. "What else can I do?" Yami began thinking. "I really don't remember what my uncle did to make aunt Josie fall for him…" He trailed off trying to remember.

Yami sighed defeated. "I have no idea. There's not much that I can do actually" He looked down at the floor sadly. "You can't force someone to love you, but hope that your feelings will be returned"

* * *

"Wonder what was that about" Yugi thought aloud, still looking at the direction Yami had went to. He sighed. "I hope he is ok"

Yugi stood silent, until he realized what he just said. 'What? Why did I say that? Since when I cared for him? I mean, he is my friend and all, but…' Yugi trailed off and his thoughts vanished as he began to think deeply what he really felt for Yami.

'Do I really feel something for him? How am I supposed to know? I have no idea what love feels like! It's been years since I loved someone. It seemed as if that feeling vanished from my heart…'

Yugi closed his eyes in sadness. "I can't believe it" Yugi looked up again and opened his eyes widely. "I have to do something, but what…?"

"_From the moment I saw you, I knew I had fallen in love, I have no doubt"_

That was the first thing that came to Yugi's mind.

"Yami knows what love truly feels like" Yugi whispered in realization; he looked back to where Yami had gone to and walked towards that direction.

* * *

Yami walked out from the den looking down at the floor still thinking of what to do.

Yugi was running at full speed towards him, and when he saw Yami in front of him, he was not able to stop in time and fell on top of him, both falling to the floor.

"Ah! Yami I'm sorry!" Yugi apologized.

"It's ok, we didn't get hurt anyway" Yami replied, and looked up, only to find himself facing bright amethyst eyes; it was then that Yami noticed Yugi was on top of him.

Yami blushed softly, and Yugi then realized the position they were in and immediately stood up letting Yami stand up, not showing embarrassment on his face at all.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Yami asked as he stood up.

Yugi sat down and sighed. "I need your help"

Yami raised his eyebrows confused, and his ears were up in alert. "Really? With what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I…" Yugi hesitated, and his ears went down in shame. "I don't know what love feels like…" He whispered looking away.

Yami widened his eyes in surprise.

Yugi turned back at Yami with pleading eyes. "I want you to tell me what it feels like"

* * *

Haha, didn't see that one coming did ya? Please review!


	11. Exercises

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

"W-What love feels like?" Yami asked shocked, completely taken off guard.

Yugi nodded.

But then Yami softened his eyes, feeling pity for the young wolf. 'He doesn't remember what love is like?' He asked inwardly.

"I don't understand Yugi. You don't really remember what love feels like?" Yami asked just to make sure he wasn't wrong.

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, the last I loved were my parents, and well-" He stopped in mid sentence and looked away.

Yami felt his heart sink at seeing Yugi's sad expression; he now felt it was his duty to help. "Don't worry Yugi, I'll help you" He said with a reassuring smile.

Yugi returned the smile. "Thank you" Then he turned serious. "But don't think you can try a move on me while you help"

Yami nodded immediately. "Of course, of course. Don't worry about it"

"Good" He then turned at Yami. "So, go on, tell me"

Yami sighed confused. "Yugi, love is not something that can be explained so easily. It's a deep emotion, you have to feel it"

"And how am I supposed to know that I feel it?" Yugi asked.

"We have to go to a calmer place" Was the only reply from Yami, and led Yugi into the forest.

After finding a good spot under a tree, both lied down. "First of all Yugi, I need you to do an exercise, and since there's no one else it will be done me. And d-don't think I'm trying a move on you" Yami explained.

Yugi nodded in understanding.

* * *

Malik sat on the grass, still thinking of how Yami and Yugi were doing.

"I can't stand this, I have to know if they are both ok!" He groaned in annoyance and then sighed. "There's gotta be something we can do…" He whispered, then looked up only to see a small white pigeon from outside on the floor looking for food.

An idea came to Malik's mind.

"I got it!" He immediately stood up and ran to where the bird was, only to be separated by the plastic wall.

"Hey you!" Malik yelled.

The bird turned around and faced Malik. "What? Me?"

"Yeah you, come over here"

The pigeon stood there, not trusting Malik at all.

"Look, I know I'm a wolf but there's no way I can eat you! We're divided by a huge plastic wall for God's sake!"

Thinking of what Malik said, the pigeon nodded in agreement. "Good point" She said and walked to where Malik was. "I'm Rebecca, what can I do for you?" She said introducing herself.

"I'm Malik. I need your help. Do you come to the reserve often?"

Rebecca thought a moment. "Well kinda. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know about the two white wolves with black tail?"

The pigeon nodded. "Ah yes, I saw some reporters coming not so long ago today"

Malik smiled. "Great! You see, both wolves used to be in this cage with me and my friends, but were taken to a private habitat. We need to know how they are doing because Yami, the older one, has a crush on Yugi, the younger one, but it seems Yugi wouldn't let him court him. But they were moved away precisely to mate and save their species. Now we are all worried and want to know how they are doing" Malik explained.

"Wow, well, that is rather troublesome" Rebecca thought a moment. "If you put it that way, then I'll be pleasured to help. What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked, willing to help.

"Just fly above their habitat, look for them and tell what they're doing"

Rebecca shrugged. "Sounds simple enough. Be right back" She said and flapped her wings, flying up to the sky.

* * *

"Ok Yugi, now I want you to look at me deep in the eyes, and don't say anything" Yami instructed.

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused. "Um, ok"

Yugi took a deep breath and stared at Yami deep in the eyes; he was shocked at what he saw.

He was just looking at deep crimson, but it wasn't all he saw; Yami's eyes were literally glistening, showing beauty that Yugi had never experienced. He saw his own amethysts eyes reflected on Yami's crimson, which were like doors, doors that led to his heart.

"Tell me, what did you feel?" Yami asked.

"W-What was I supposed to feel?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I made a question first"

Yugi chuckled as well, knowing it was true. "Well, I felt like I wasn't here anymore, but in another place, just looking at your eyes"

Yami nodded in understanding. "What else?"

"I felt calmed"

"Anything else?"

"Well," Yugi trailed off, then smiled. "You have pretty eyes"

Yami chuckled softly, but felt disappointed from the inside, not really expecting that as an answer.

Yugi seemed to notice Yami's disappointment. "But, uh, was I supposed to feel something else?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well" Yami looked away. "You were supposed to feel your heart start beating faster, and a tingling sensation in your chest, also, a strange happiness that comes suddenly"

Yugi stared deeply at Yami, at the description of such strong feeling. "I see" Was the only reply.

* * *

Rebecca found Yami and Yugi's new habitat in no time, and flew above it looking for the wolves. She flew down into the artificial forest still searching, until from afar she spotted them and stood on the branch of a tree not so far from them. 'They are both so cute. And they would make an even cuter couple! I hope they do get together' She thought.

She took a close look to what they were doing, and was confused at what she saw. They were both there, just looking at each other in the eyes. Rebecca tilted her head to the side at seeing them beginning to talk so suddenly.

"That wasn't what I expected, though" She said to herself and flapped her wings, going up to the sky once more.

Rebecca soon returned to Malik's cage, only to find there was another golden wolf with him.

"So, did you find them?" Malik asked.

"Yes, I did" She said nodding.

"And, what were they doing?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Um, nothing, they were just staring at each other. And, talking, nothing else" She said.

"Well, that is very disappointing, yet confusing" Marik mumbled.

Malik lifted his eyebrows confused. "Really? Just that?"

Rebecca nodded.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or surprised" Malik said to Marik.

"Let's just be thankful they are not killing each other" Marik replied.

Malik nodded in agreement. "You're right" He then turned at the pigeon. "Thanks for helping us out Rebecca"

Rebecca nodded smiling. "No problem. Hope to see you guys again" She said and then flew off.

* * *

"So, what now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, usually, when you touch the one you love, there is this weird yet content sensation all over you; something warm" Yami explained, feeling still a little disappointed at seeing Yugi felt nothing at looking him deep in the eyes.

Yugi nodded in understanding. "I see"

Yami moved a bit closer to Yugi's body. "Now I want you to place your paw on top of mine" He instructed.

Sounded simple enough. "Ok" Yugi nodded, then placed softly his small paw on top of Yami's.

At the contact, Yami closed his eyes and sighed peacefully.

"So, what do you feel?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a second to analyze the feeling; he had his eyes closed to feel it fully. "I…" Yugi opened his eyes. "I feel, my heart beating quickly"

Yami eyes brightened. "What else?"

"There is this feeling that--" Yugi sighed and stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry Yami, could we…?" He removed his paw from Yami's. "Postpone this?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Yami sighed inwardly. "Of course. If that is what you want"

Yugi nodded. "Thank you" Then he left.

Yami sighed depressed again and rested his head between his front paws. "Maybe I don't have a chance with him after all"

* * *

Yugi ran away enough and panted as he sat down, trying to recover his breath. "Why? I don't understand!" He panted tired. "I felt all those things he said!" Yugi closed his eyes, confused. "Then why, why I don't want to admit it?" He groaned. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

* * *

End of the chap! Please review!!


	12. True Feelings

Nekogal: Here's the next chap. I think you are going to like it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost dinner time since Yami had talked to Yugi about what love felt like. This surely concerned the older wolf, for he feared something happened to Yugi, or that he scared Yugi away with the eye contact thing.

Yami was now outside the den, just lying on the grass, waiting for nothing in specific to happen.

* * *

Yugi was on the farthest corner of the habitat, hoping that some good time of thinking could help him solve the conflict he had with himself. 'What's wrong with me?' He turned to the side to face a bush. 'Why do I want to deny it?'

Yugi sighed. "Am I scared of loving…?" He asked, not finishing the sentence.

"Scared of what?" A voice asked from above.

Yugi gasped in surprise and looked up at the tree to find a white pigeon. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca. You're Yugi right?" The pigeon asked.

Yugi was confused at this, how could a bird know his name just like that? "Ah yes, that would be me" He said a little nervous.

"What did you say you were scared of?"

Yugi frowned. "Oh well," He looked down. "It's been years since I last loved someone. My family and friends died a long ago and my species is now in danger. There is another wolf like me, Yami, he loves me but I- but I don't really know what I feel for him. I-I think I love him too but," He sighed. "something inside me is denying it. And I don't know why" Yugi explained.

Rebecca tilted her head to the side. "Is that so? Perhaps your heart is telling you something"

Yugi looked up in confusion at the bird.

"Think about it, why wouldn't you want to love again? Perhaps of something that happened to the last you loved?" Was all she said, then flew off, Yugi following it with his gaze.

When Rebecca was out of sight, Yugi looked down at the floor. "Something that happened to the last I loved…?"

* * *

'So much has happened in just a day' Yami thought and looked up only to see Jeff bringing dinner. 'I wonder how longer we'll be here. I'm starting to miss everyone, even Marik'

Jeff left and Yami stood up going to the small pile of meat. 'Where's Yugi anyway? He's been hiding for a while' He looked around him and saw no sight of the younger wolf. Concerned about this, Yami decided to look for him, knowing dinner wouldn't just disappear.

Yami looked carefully around as he walked, hoping to not miss any white spot or a pair of ears, for Yugi was very good at hiding and anything to spot him would help.

He kept walking until he heard…

_I look at the stars, and see  
Your eyes glistening at me_

What a soft and angelical voice that was, the only possible owner of it was Yugi.

Silently he followed the voice, wanting to not disturb or startle the singer.

There he was; in a clearing, looking up at the nocturne sky, staring at the stars with so much kindness, that you could see a small sparkle in those amethyst eyes.

_Then, I remembered you,_

Yami hid behind him in some bushes, not wanting to be sighted yet. 'Remember who?' He asked inwardly.

Yugi closed his eyes and looked down from the stars.

_Those days we shared,  
Those days…_

Small tears began to form in Yugi's eyes.

_I treasure, 'till now._

Yami's brows lifted in curiosity, and so did his ears, to listen better. 'I wonder if he…' Not noticing, Yami moved his paw an inch forward and touched a branch. He cursed himself, been aware of Yugi's keen ear.

Yugi sighed, not looking back. "Come out Yami, I know you're there" He said emotionless, not showing anger in his voice at all.

A little hesitant, Yami did so and stepped out a little ashamed; he moved his ears down, to show he was sorry to pry. "Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" Yugi asked, this time turning at him, the glistening of his eyes gone.

No hostile intentions. Good. Yami took this as a good signal and moved closer to the younger wolf, showing more confidence as he walked. "For, spying you." He said gently.

Surprisingly, Yugi chuckled. "That depends. Did you follow me here on purpose, or you just went looking for me and casually heard me?"

Yami said nothing, not really sure if it was a rhetorical question.

Yugi turned back at the stars. "I thought so" He said with a smile.

Knowing it was safe to, Yami lied down on the grass next to Yugi, ignoring the stars the younger was contemplating in awe. "I was worried. Something happened?" He asked concerned, that their previous exercises freaked him out.

Yugi stood silent for a moment. "Not, really" He answered, sounding unsure.

"Then, what is it? Something in mind?"

Yugi gave a faint nod.

Yami looked away from Yugi's face. "I see" They stood silent for a moment. "Who were you singing about?" Yami asked out of the blue, trying to say it as softly as he could.

Yugi turned at him and gave him a faint smile. "My mom" As those two words escaped his mouth, Yugi could feel something heavy leave his heart and shoulders; he turned back at the stars, not saying anything else.

Yami softened his eyes, feeling sorry. "Did she, sang that to you?" Yami kept asking, cursing his own curiosity.

The young wolf shook his head, somehow still smiling, gazing up at the stars. "When I was small, we'd look together at the stars. She used to ask me what I saw in them" Yugi let out a faint chuckle that could barely be heard. "I always said that they seemed to be pretty eyes, looking down at me, caring for me"

Yami turned at Yugi and widened his eyes a bit.

"Then," Yugi continued, "She told me: 'One day Yugi, I'll be up there looking down for you, to make sure you're ok. Know that I'll always protect you'" As Yugi said this, a small tear finally made its way down his furry cheek. "Now that I look up, I can really see her. Watching out for me"

In a way, Yami felt happy that Yugi remembered his mother in such wonderful way, in the other, he felt sad Yugi had to remember her only knowing she was no longer there, but away from him.

Yami stood there thinking, not really having something to say of the matter.

"I wish I could talk to her" Yugi said suddenly. Yami still listened, not wanting to interrupt at all. "I need her advice," Yugi lowered his head. "In something…" He trailed off, now looking away.

It seemed like words were not willing to form in Yami's mouth anymore; he again, remained silent.

After a minute of silence, Yugi stood up and looked at Yami with an endearing smile. "Let's go have dinner. I really don't want to fall asleep with my stomach empty"

Yami nodded in agreement and stood up, following the young wolf from behind.

* * *

That night, Yami was not able to get some sleep, for he still felt concerned for Yugi. Something deep inside him told him that Yugi needed comfort, company, and soothing words. Yami sighed, he wouldn't miss anything by trying; he stood up and exited the den, facing the dark artificial forest, just like the night that Yugi slept in the same den with him.

But instead of troubling himself and look in every corner, Yami sniffed the air, and tried to catch Yugi's scent. He began to walk forward, still looking for it.

* * *

Yugi shivered as he hurled up more on the cold grass, trying to get warm so he could get some good sleep; cold breezes never really helped to conceal sleep anyway. 'Maybe I should stop being so proud and go with Yami. He'll accept me in the den with no doubts but…'

_Crack_

Yugi lifted his head and ears at hearing a branch from the floor been torn. "Yami?" He asked.

"Yeah" Was the reply from a baritone voice.

Yugi relaxed and lied down again, seeing the figure of the older wolf approach him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"And why are you not sleeping if it is _that _late?"

Yugi sighed and looked away. "I can't sleep. I'm cold" He answered. "What about you?"

Yami lied down next to Yugi. "I couldn't sleep either, I was worried about you"

Yugi smiled for a brief second, grateful it wasn't seen in the dark. "I am fine, you can go"

"But you said you're cold" Yami protested, not really wanting to leave; as he moved closer to his body.

"Yami please don't-" Yugi began.

"Yugi I know you don't love me," Yami interrupted roughly, pronouncing the sentence rather harshly, startling the young wolf. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I care for you, want to be sure you're ok" Yami said firmly, clearly implying that he was not going anywhere.

Yugi looked away sadly and sighed. "Please don't say that" He said hoarsely.

Yami was confused at this.

"How can you say it so coldly?" Yugi turned at Yami again. "That I don't love you?" This shocked Yami a lot. Did that mean-?

Before Yami could say something, Yugi continued. "I don't know myself if I really don't love you, I'm not sure. I-I think I do but, a part of me tells me that I shouldn't" He confessed.

Yami softened his eyes. "Yugi…"

"Although I don't know myself, please don't say it again. It sounded so…" Yugi trailed off. "so, so heartless"

Instantly, Yami's curiosity arose. "If what you say is true, then, why did you tell me that yesterday?" Yami asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I don't know!" Yugi cried shaking his head. "I was scared, confused. I hadn't thought about it before, and I, and I really didn't know what to tell you!" Yugi confessed, then began to sob. "You must hate me now. I even lied to you!" He said with a sniff and turned at Yami with sad regreftul eyes. "I really felt what you said when I looked at your eyes!" He sobbed then stood up. "I can't take it!" He cried, and when he was about to run away…

"Wait!" Yami yelled, and Yugi froze where he was.

Yami walked over to Yugi, and gave him a warmhearted smile, his eyes showing kindness, care and love. "Yugi, I'll never hate you. I never would"

At these words Yugi choked back a sob, his tears not been controlled now and sliding down his cheeks like raindrops on a window.

"You said you'd give me a chance, right?"

Yugi nodded, still crying.

"Then so will I. Both of us will. We'll give each other a chance, and, and if it feels right," Yami's eyes sparkled happily, clearly seen in the dark. "then, we can be together" He whispered the last, and leaned closer to lick Yugi's tears away.

Yugi blushed softly at the contact and gave one last sob. "You think we can do it?" He asked hopefully.

Yami gave him a nod, one that showed no doubt. "Of course" He lied down again in the grass. "But only if you're willing to"

Nervously, Yugi lied down next to him, looking at him straight in the eye, just like he did yesterday, but this time, he couldn't deny the warm feeling that surged through his body. "I am" He answered confidently, now smiling.

Yami's heart fluttered and felt like flying. This happiness, that happiness that was running through him, was something he wanted to feel forever, and never vanish. He slowly leaned forward to Yugi's neck and nuzzled it gently, earning a small chuckle.

"We should go to sleep" Yami suggested, seeing the still wet amethyst eyes showing tiredness.

Yugi nodded in agreement, and saw how Yami rested his head between his paws. Yugi couldn't help the smile that now covered his face, and gently, rested his head on Yami's back, curling their tails together.

Yugi no longer felt cold, but a warm sensation run all over his body, his heart now beating in joy.

* * *

Yayness!!! Please review!! =D

The small song that Yugi sings is mine by the way; I know it may be crappy and short but still mine, so no stealing please!


	13. Together

Nekogal: Hehe, I thought you guys were kinda expecting what was going to happen, so yeah… =D I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose.

Golden rays of light flew through the sky and illuminated everything on their way.

It was a new day.

Birds were usually the first to wake up, and today wasn't the exception. Rebecca flew above the newly opened habitat, hoping to find any kind of worms, and to see how Yami and Yugi were doing.

Feeling a little tired of flapping her wings so much, Rebecca landed on the branch of a tree and looked around. "Come on… any breakfast around here?" She asked aloud, but then froze where she was at seeing two wolves cuddled against each other as they slept. "What am I seeing? Is that Yami and Yugi?"

* * *

Yugi moaned and fluttered his eyes open at feeling a warm tongue lick the back of his ears. He glanced to his side, and smiled at seeing Yami, still next to him, licking his ears with love glistening from his eyes. "Hey" Yugi muttered sleepily.

"Morning" Yami replied, stopping his actions.

Yugi smiled and blushed. "You know, I'm new to this whole thing of-well, been with someone… and, what you were doing just now…" He turned back at Yami. "Felt kinda nice."

"That what it's meant to feel like." Yami said with a smile.

"Really?" Yugi asked, still slightly embarrassed, receiving a nod. "Well, I must admit, that after been alone this years in the forest, feeling someone else is kind of, overwhelming."

Yami gave him a sympathetic smile. "Is that so?"

Yugi nodded with a shy smile.

The older wolf chuckled. "You're so cute." He said and licked Yugi on the cheek.

* * *

Rebecca smiled widely at the sight before her. "Oh my! This is so wonderful! To think that in just a day those two got together!" She chirped, then flew off to the sky. "I better tell Malik about this"

* * *

"_And so the second day begins where the last white wolves with black tail have been placed together. Let's all hope that things turn out good, and stop this wonderful species from disappearing. In other news, an 87 year old woman jumped from a windo-"_

Mokuba turned off the TV and smiled, as he opened his laptop to begin some work Seto had asked him to do. 'I sure hope things turn out good for them'. He looked up and smiled wider at seeing his brother, typing as always something that was probably of big importance.

"Hey, big Brother?"

"Yeah?" Seto asked, not moving his gaze away from the screen.

"You think that when those wolves have their puppies, could we go see them?" He asked hopefully. Yes, he worked with his brother in a powerful corporation, but he still was a kid.

For a second Seto stopped his typing, as if wanting to listen a good reason to do so.

Mokuba crossed his arms and smirked. "I don't think Joey would mind." That's all he needed to say to convince his brother, because if Seto didn't listen to Joey, then it meant one thing.

The couch.

Seto sighed in defeat and continued with his work. "Fine. But try to not get your hopes up, we still don't know if they'll be saved." He said warningly, wanting his brother to not be disappointed in the end.

Mokuba nodded in understanding. 'Something just tells me it won't be that way' He thought confidently.

* * *

Yugi laughed as he was tackled to the ground and then licked all over the face. "Yami stop it! It tickles!" He cried happily as he rolled over the floor trying to avoid Yami's nose.

Yami chuckled amused and decided to have mercy on the younger wolf, stopping his actions. "Fine, fine."

Smiling Yugi stood up, still feeling rather ticklish.

It had been just a day since he and Yami decided to try out been together, and Yugi had never been this happy in a very long time. It was a strange joy that Yugi wasn't familiarized with; kinda warm and nice, that caused his heart to always beat in happiness.

Wonder what it was...

* * *

"Are you sure?" Malik asked in disbelief to Rebecca, that had just told them about Yami and Yugi.

The pigeon nodded. "Pretty sure! They were cuddled and then Yami licked Yugi's ears, and he seemed to be enjoying it and all." She explained with a smile.

"Oh my God, this is so great!" Ryou cheered, keeping his three pups between his legs as they played with each other.

Although Bakura was surprised by the sudden notice. "It's hard to believe Yugi changed his mind so quickly. Something must have happened last night or yesterday." He stated, knowing there must have been a cause for all of this.

"Who cares? As long as Yami isn't lovesick and they save their species, there's no problem!" Marik replied.

Bakura looked down at the ground in thought. "I suppose." He murmured.

"Well, Rebecca, you think you could watch them ever so often? Cause not even Duke and Tea can see what's going on with them." Ryou requested.

Rebecca nodded. "Of course." She then flew off.

* * *

**One week later**

Everything seemed to have turned out for the best. It had passed a week, and Yami and Yugi grew closer, not leaving each other's side at all; they woke up together, they ate together, they took naps together, and were always talking together; nothing could tear them apart. Not only that but, at this point, it seemed that Yugi had fully opened his heart to Yami, but the young wolf was still oblivious as to why he had rejected his love before.

The whole reserve was now aware of this, and even most part of the world did know by this point. Although what they couldn't wait was, mating season. It was almost round the corner, and this concerned Yami's pack a lot. What would happen? What would Yami do? Could he control himself? How would Yugi react? There was no way to know.

It was just morning, and Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he realized the sun came out. He gave a long yawn and sat up, seeing Yami still sleeping next to him. The young wolf smiled at the sight, and stirred, ready for the day.

Though, something was different today; again, he turned at Yami and stared at him for a moment deep in thought. He had felt this way before, in that time he was alone in the forest.

His eyes widened, and a chill went down his spine.

Oh no...

Steadily, he gave a step back. 'What should I do?' He asked desperate. At first it wasn't such a big problem because he was alone, but now, Yami was there, and he loved him, and Yugi had no doubt they'd...

Yugi shook his head. 'No, no...I don't want him to think that I'm some kind of-some kind of...' He didn't finish the sentence at seeing Yami stir in his sleep, groaning slightly.

'But, if I take my distance, he might feel guilty. So what should I do? Stay away to not be tempted? Or stay with him like nothing happens and try to control myself?'

Crimson eyes slowly opened and their first sight was a pair of amethyst eyes, that seemed to be confused. "Hey." Yami said sleepily as he stood up.

There was no more time to think about it. Yugi feigned a smile. "Morning."

"Something the matter?" Yami asked in a yawn. "You look like something's bothering you."

Yugi turned away, not daring to lie while staring deep in Yami's eyes. "It's nothing really."

Somehow, Yami believed it. "Good." He leaned forward and licked Yugi's cheek. "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." Yami said as he exited the den, with Yugi behind him.

'What am I going to do?' Yugi asked worriedly as he stared at the floor in complete confusion.

* * *

Nekogal: Not only did it take me a lot to update, but the chapter sucked! DX Anyway, anybody has an idea of what's happening to Yugi? –smirks- Cookies to anyone that finds out. Please review! =D


	14. Mating Season

Nekogal: Since I got very lovely reviews, and everyone wants to see what happens, I'll update! Yay! Oh, and by the way, Cookies to:  
yugiyamifangirl, yugixyamiyaoilover, Yaminisu, Skye-Yue (Loved your review), ivorywinterdemon, Chibi-Yami-Hikari, Berry-licious and Valkyria Raven for guessing what was going on with Yugi! –throws confetti-

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Yugi sat stiff staring down at his just served meal, feeling rather tense at only sitting next to Yami; he never thought it'd get _this_ bad, but what surprised him the most, was that Yami was acting so smoothly, as if nothing was wrong.

The older wolf had just finished devouring his last piece of meat, then noticed that Yugi had not even touched his. Usually Yugi ate a lot for breakfast so this was rather unusual. "Yugi are you sure you're ok? You haven't eaten." He stated concerned.

"Ah," Yugi turned at Yami with an 'innocent' smile, clearly showing to not worry about him. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." A little hesitant, Yugi leaned down and bit his meat.

Trying to pay no attention to it, Yami shook his concern off his mind. 'Maybe it's nothing.'

* * *

"So you noticed too, huh?" Tea asked from her cage to Malik and Bakura.

"Impossible to not notice." Bakura remarked, being concerned although not showing it.

Malik frowned. "We knew mating season was close but," He looked down at the floor. "To think that is now here? I fear what might happen."

Tea nodded in agreement. "So do I."

"We all do," Bakura corrected with a firm tone. "But worrying won't help in any way, we must trust in them, and believe that everything will be fine."

Malik and Tea shared glances, before nodding. "You're right." Malik said.

"Now, what we can do right now is wait, and see what happens. The humans may mention something about it later." Then Bakura walked away.

Malik turned to look at Tea again. "If the humans really say something, please tell us immediately, we know that you two hear everything that goes on in this reserve."

The panther nodded, now smiling. "I will."

* * *

The moment Yugi had finished his breakfast, he stood quiet again, saying nothing else, not even a random conversation about the weather. Nothing at all.

No longer helping it, Yami leaned towards him and licked his cheek. "Yugi what is it? You're worrying me..."

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing. I told you it's nothing." He replied.

Yami stared in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Yugi only nodded.

There was something fishy going on...

Yami leaned closer, and to his surprise Yugi looked away in embarrassment; Yami sniffed Yugi's body, earning a whimper from the younger one. Yami closed his eyes, to fully sense if there was a difference in his scent.

"Please stop." Yugi said in a small whimper.

Yami moved away, now with the answer clear. "Yugi, are you acting this way because of mating season?" Yami asked calmly.

Yugi widened his eyes and blushed, looking away. "Was I really, that obvious?" He asked, still with his gaze away.

"Your scent. It gave you away."

Yugi turned down. "Oh."

Sighing, Yami sat closer to him. "Mind explaining what's gotten into you?" He asked kindly, letting him know with the mere tone of his voice that he was there to help.

Yugi's ears went down. "Might as well..." He mumbled, but hesitated for a moment.

"Yugi, remember that I love you, no matter what." Yami stated, with a loving look.

The younger wolf smiled at this and nodded. "I know." He took a deep breath. "Well, I lived in the forest for a very long time alone, and when mating season came, I used to be very anxious, but since there weren't any other wolves with me, I just had to, you know, deal with it." He sighed. "And my scent caught the attention of other animals, like bears and they'd chase me."

Yami raised his eyebrows. "So you're scared of mating season?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, no." He turned at Yami. "It's just that now you're with me, I fear I might..." He blushed. "Want to-"

Yami chuckled and softened his eyes. "It is normal to feel that way in mating season Yugi, I've been through that before." He nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "And I will wait as much as you need."

Yugi smiled relieved. "Thank you.

* * *

**That night**

The whole day Yugi had managed to restrain himself from jumping to Yami, and his effort was noticed by Yami several times. But there was something Yugi was wondering... how could Yami act so smoothly compared to him?

It was already time to sleep, and Yami was lying on the ground, with Yugi just sitting there, thinking.

"I told you, please stop worrying about it." Yami mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Yami asked in a tired mumble.

Yugi lied next to him. "Well, I was wondering, how can you act so calmly? I mean, we're in mating season! I thought you'd be a little more... you know, hormonal." He asked curiously.

Yami turned at Yugi and smirked. "Well, it's not what it seems, truthfully, I feel the same way you do, but I've learned to control myself. Because like you, I had no one else, and one time I was close to do it with Ryou, if Bakura hadn't stopped me."

Yugi gasped and widened his eyes. "Ryou?" He asked in disbelief and shock.

Yami nodded. "Yep. Bakura pretty much kicked my ass, and I learned to have some self control."

"Oh." Yugi said in realization.

Smiling, Yami returned to his sleep.

He could feel it in the air, the heat, that urge to...

Yugi shuddered and bit his lower lip; he wanted so badly to do it, but what if it was so sudden? It had been just a week after all. But Yami said he'd wait for him, so did that mean as well he'd do it for him?

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me..." Was the whisper.

Yami widened his eyes and turned at Yugi fully awake, to find him with a look of lust in his eyes that could be clearly seen in the dark den. "D-Did you just-?" He stammered.

"I think I was clear enough." Yugi purred and moved closer to Yami's body.

"But Yugi-" Yami began.

"No buts Yami!" Yugi interrupted. "I've waited long enough, I want to be with you, I love you Yami! I love you! I have no doubts I do!" He nuzzled Yami's muzzle lovingly. "So please, take me!" He exclaimed in a begging tone.

Now Yami's self control was thrown away; he half closed his eyes that shined with lust as well. "If that is what you want..." He leaned forward and licked Yugi's neck...

* * *

Nekogal: Super plot twist! XD Please review! By the way, I'll begin class this Monday, so I'll finish the second chap of 'To find out the truth', and probably after that I'll be very busy, so yeah...

Jaa-ne!


	15. Mates

Nekogal: I've kept you waiting long enough :)  
Ok, so I did a bit of research regarding wolves mating... and it's kinda weird, cuz after all the 'activity', the male's member sort of swells up and the female's vagina clenches and they sort of stay stuck like that for some minutes, until the male has completely released...  
Yeah, it's weird.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

**Warning: chapter contains lemon!**

* * *

"Ah... ah..." The moans echoed all the inside of the den, and the smell of sex was clearly identified in the air. "Yes..." Yugi whimpered in a high pitched tone.

Hiked on top of Yugi, Yami kept thrusting with all his might, panting and having his eyes closed, completely focused in pleasuring the young wolf.

It felt greater than he ever imagined, it was such a fulfilling emotion, that Yugi never wanted it to end, and only wished to stay as one with Yami this way forever. "Gahh!" Yugi cried as Yami's thrusts became faster; he couldn't hold it longer and fell on the floor, his legs already weakened; although that didn't stop Yami...

Yugi cried out louder at feeling his climax approaching. "Ahh!" He threw his head back and small pleasure tears gathered in his eyes.

Not stopping his thrusts at all, Yami leaned down and licked Yugi from behind his neck to his ears. "I love you so much..." Yami whispered against Yugi's ears, feeling his own climax approaching.

"S-So do I...!" Yugi exclaimed. "Gah... Ya-Yami, I'm gonna..." Yugi couldn't finish the sentence when he finally released.

Yami grunted as he released as well, and fell on top of Yugi's body, but remaining inside of him.

Yugi smiled as he panted. "How long will we have to, to stay like this...?"

Yami smiled as well. "As long as we need." He murmured, then kept licking Yugi's neck, earning a sigh of contentment.

"I love you." Yugi whispered.

Yami felt overwhelmed in happiness at those words. "I love you too."

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned at feeling Yami's seed flow inside him once more, then smiled wider at feeling Yami's warm tongue licking his neck lovingly.

* * *

And so the days passed.

The animal keepers and the rest of the animals had known nothing of the wolves in love; all they knew is that they stayed the whole day inside their den and they'd only come out to eat, though when they did, they were very close to each other.

It was pretty obvious to guess what had happened. And everybody was happy about it, even Ryou and the others were, although somewhat surprised at seeing them move on that fast.

The word spread very fast, and the whole world was aware of this, only hoping that those wolves could be saved before it was too late.

It had passed yet another week, and Yami and Yugi as always remained inside their den the whole day.

Both wolves were currently resting from their many lovemaking rounds; Yugi lying on the ground with Yami resting his head on Yugi's neck. Their breathing was steady and calm, as they both dreamt of what was probably going to happen in their lives.

It was silent, and only the sound of breathing was heard, until Yami's stomach growled and both woke up.

Yami opened his eyes with a groan, and was welcomed by Yugi's laughter. "What's so funny?" Yami yawned as he sat up and stretched his legs.

"The fact that I tired you that much." Yugi replied between chuckles.

Yami pouted, but then smirked. Now that Yugi was off guard...

"Eep!" Yugi cried when he was suddenly tackled by Yami and licked all over the face.

"Ok! Ok!" Yugi laughed and giggled. "I learned my lesson!" He exclaimed in defeat.

Still smirking, Yami stopped his actions and made his way to the exit of the den. "Come on, we need to eat if we're gonna stay the rest of the day in here." He gave him a sexy smile. "If you know what I mean." He purred.

Yugi blushed madly and looked away embarrassed. "I-I do." He answered innocently, earning a chuckle from Yami.

Both made their way to where the pile of meat was waiting for them; after eating to their full they quickly returned to their den, already feeling the urge to begin another round of lovemaking.

* * *

Yugi panted tired as he tried to recover his breath, lying on the ground with Yami still inside of him. "He... hey Yami...?"

"Yeah?" Yami replied panting as well.

"You must know that-that by all this...lovemaking, we are sure to have pups eventually...right?" Yugi asked, stammering a little for he was still tired.

Yugi heard Yami chuckle. "I thought that was clear from the very beginning."

The younger wolf turned back at Yami with a shocked look, but at seeing the love in his crimson eyes, he smiled and softened his own amethyst eyes. "Then, does that mean we're, mates now?" He asked, sounding rather hopeful.

Yami only licked Yugi's ear and nuzzled his neck, earning a soft moan. "Of course." He whispered.

After that, they didn't say anything else, both with content smiles on their faces.

"I've always wanted kids." Yugi murmured suddenly.

"So have I." Yami agreed, and soon both fell to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Nekogal: Ok sorry it's so short, but this is gonna introduce what happens in next chapter and I didn't want to give away more than I should.

Anyway, please review! =D


	16. Midnight Chat

Nekogal: There is no excuse to my lack of updating this story... I mean, I do blame losing my motivation, but I still feel awful about taking so long to update this, and even more with the many reviews you guys gave me. Hopefully, you'll forgive me, but I won't be surprised if you already forgot about this story x'D

Anyway, I think it was mainly because all this year I was in high school and it was all too new for me, with the load of homework, so I couldn't afford to update that much. Until I got into the Kingdom Hearts fandom...

Again, I am SO so so so so so sorry. I'll try to keep updating more frequently from now on.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yet another week had passed, and even though Yami and Yugi expected it, they still weren't parents, and mating season was not too far from ending. What would happen if it was over, and they had no pups? What would the humans do? With them, anything could happen...

But, Yami's concern of this ended one morning, when they were just waking up.

Yami lazily opened his eyes at feeling the rays of the sun shining mercilessly against his face, and gave a soft yawn, now feeling all of his energy wasted last night returning to him. He glanced at his side and smiled at seeing Yugi still asleep.

Standing up, Yami stretched his legs and took a deep breath.

Wait a second.

Something was different.

Now completely awake, Yami sniffed the air in suspicion. It wasn't human scent, or an intruder's, it was more like... the same scent, but different.

Yami kept sniffing the air, and found the source. He sniffed the ground and was rather surprised the strange scent was coming from Yugi.

Could it be?

Just wanting to make sure he wasn't wrong, Yami sniffed carefully Yugi's body, not really noticing it woke the younger wolf up. "Yami... not now..." Yugi mumbled.

Ignoring Yugi's voice, Yami kept sniffing, and when it clicked why his scent had changed, he smiled widely. "Yugi," Yami whispered.

"I said not now."

"Yugi this is important!" Yami exclaimed.

Groaning, Yugi sat up and yawned, still sleepy. He turned at his mate with sleepy eyes. "What is it?"

Slowly, Yami leaned forward to Yugi's ear and whispered. "We're going to be parents."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he forgot he still wanted to sleep. He fully turned around to face Yami, his face showing utter surprise. "W-What?" He stammered in a whisper, his voice suddenly leaving. Did he hear correctly?

Yami couldn't smile any wider, and in response to Yugi's evident shock, attacked Yugi's face with loving licks. Yami's response only helped the thought to finally sink in to Yugi's mind. Yugi gasped softly and restrained himself from crying in happiness. Instead, he started laughing.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck and joined the laughter.

* * *

"It's getting a little lonely here. Even though it's only been about a week, I already miss them." Ryou sighed as he watched his pups sleep soundly, Akefia resting his head on top of Adele's back.

Bakura, that was lying next to Ryou, averted his gaze to his mate, not moving his face from the top of his paws. "We'll just have to wait for a while. It'll be good for them to spend some time alone anyway. And besides, we have our own bundles of happiness to get distracted with." He added with a smile, nudging to the three cubs.

Ryou looked at his children and smiled whole-heartedly, just in time for Adina to yawn as she woke up, soon after followed by her brother and sister, right in time for breakfast. "Of course." Ryou looked up and smiled at seeing Malik and Marik fighting for the purpose of entertaining the kids that stood outside the cage, watching completely fascinated. 'I can't get distracted as easily as they can...'

* * *

"We're going to save our species I don't believe it!" Yugi exclaimed happily as he exited the den, both wolves going for breakfast. "And most of all..." He stopped in his tracks and looked at Yami happily "We're finally having children!"

Yami smiled, his eyes glistening in joy, his heart still beating in glee. It was really happening, he was forming a family, he had a mate, he was loved, and he no longer was the last one of his species. It was too good to be true; he was just too happy, he was not really sure how to react. "Yes, yes we are."

Both had breakfast, Yugi wagging his tail the entire time, and giving often glances of joy at Yami, Yami completely amused at the attitude Yugi had gained from the news.

He couldn't wait to let the others know.

* * *

Tristan, the guard in charge of the gates, and keeping order in the reserve, was walking by the wolves' cage, remembering hearing something about the white wolves with black tails been transferred to a secluded area. "I wonder how those two are doing." He said aloud, bringing his hands to his pockets and playing with the keys.

Curiosity got the best of him, and hoping he could at least get a glimpse of them, made his way towards the secluded area. Upon reaching it, he saw Demyan walk out with an empty bag. A scowl appeared on his face, and Tristan swallowed the lump on his throat. Despite working in the same place, Tristan didn't really like Demyan, something about him just wasn't right.

"Good morning." Tristan greeted, trying to look inside the habitat.

Demyan tossed the bag over his shoulder, before nodding acknowledging his presence. "Morning Tristan."

Not sharing any other word, Demyan stalked away, back to his own business.

On his way back to get the panthers' breakfast, he saw Jeff just making his way to the office. "Hey Jeff." He called out.

The blonde stopped on his tracks. "Huh? Ah morning Demyan." He greeted with a grin. "What's up?"

"Do you know when the wolves will be checked to see if they managed something?" Demyan questioned, knowing that sometime near they'd have to be checked by a doctor in case there were pups to be expected.

Jeff raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest not sure himself. "Uh, I think in a few more days, but I don't remember exactly what day. I can guarantee it'll be this week though." He explained with a smile.

Demyan returned the smile, smirking inwardly. "Great. Let's hope we receive good news."

"Yeah!"

And with that Demyan walked off.

* * *

**Later that night...**

It was already dark, and Yami had fallen asleep, a smile spread over his lips as he dreamt of who knows what happy future. Yugi though, remained fully awake, the happiness that washed over his entire being not allowing him to fall asleep.

Not helping himself, Yugi stood up, and exited the den as quietly as he could not wanting to bother Yami during his peaceful sleep.

Yugi walked to the same exact spot where Yami had caught him stargazing a few nights ago, having liked that spot in particular. He sat down, facingd the stars, a smile gracing upon his features. "Mom, guess what?" Yugi asked in a whisper, reminiscing all those nights when he was a cub, and he used to talk with his mother just like this.

"This time I'm certain I love Yami..." He said as he chuckled, half closing his eyes. "But that's not all. It turns out you'll be grandma." He looked down at the grass beneath his paws and closed his eyes. "We'll save our species... and, I'll get to form my own family."

'This sure brings back some memories of when I talked to mom like this, and even though those memories are sad, I feel very happy this moment.' Yugi thought, the smile not leaving his face. "I don't know why, but I felt I needed to tell you this." Yugi concluded, looking up at the sky once more.

He remained silent for a moment, not moving an inch from his place, before sighing in content. "And this time, I won't lose my family. I am no longer scared of losing them. To love them."

A soft draft made its way through Yugi's fur, and suddenly tiredness struck him.

Deciding to call it a night, Yugi walked back to the den, not before looking back once more to the nocturne sky.

* * *

"So you slept well?" Yami asked as they had finished their breakfast, finding it a good moment to talk about random stuff right after eating to their fill.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I had a pretty good night actually." He replied honestly, having liked the brief 'conversation' with his mother.

"That's great." Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I could tell by the happy face you wore while you were sleeping." He said with a chuckle.

Yugi blushed sheepishly and was about to say something, when something caught his eye.

His ears rose in alert, and soon Yami's eyes followed to where Yugi was looking at, only to find Jeff coming inside, holding two empty cages.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. "W-What's going on...?" He asked Yami in a whisper, as if fearing they could be heard.

"I don't know." Yami replied angered, standing up in front of Yugi, now understanding Bakura's urge to react that same way as well with Ryou.

Yugi felt a strange warmth run over his body at seeing Yami stand in front of him, ready to fight to protect him.

Just as Jeff approached, holding the pole with the rope and muzzle in hand, Yami took an offensive stance, ready to pounce him if necessary.

"B-But it's very unlikely he'll hurt us right?" Yugi asked hopefully. They were meant to be protected here in the reserve anyway, whatever they wanted with them, couldn't be bad.

Yami groaned unsure, not knowing how to react. "I don't know..."

Before something else could happen, Yugi stood up, and walked towards Jeff, almost completely sure nothing bad was going to happen. "Yugi what are you-?" The rope tied around Yugi's neck, and very gently guided Yugi towards the cage, and since the amethyst-eyed wolf showed no sign of resistance, Jeff put the muzzle on with no trouble.

Yugi was locked in the cage, and looked at Yami with eyes that clearly said 'It's ok, nothing bad is going to happen'. Yami was hesitant at first, but finally decided to cooperate. The rope around his neck guided him to his cage and the muzzle was gently placed on him as well.

And so, they were taken away, to who knows where...


End file.
